


I don't know why, but I guess it has something to do with you (Traducción)

by Hxxrumi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Jealous Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mates, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Sharing Clothes, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hxxrumi/pseuds/Hxxrumi
Summary: —Hueles como yo-, dice el chico, frunciendo el ceño cuando se acerca acorralándolo y Stiles se tambalea entre los abrigos y finalmente golpea la pared. —¿Por qué hueles como yo?-Apenas deja escapar un sonido confuso mientras la sangre corre a sus mejillas. —No hay razón-, grita Stiles, luchando por ponerse en pie y agarrándose a un torbellino de pelo esponjoso.O aquel en el que Stiles va de compras a una tienda de segunda mano y roba la camisa de un alfa. Y obtiene mucho más de por lo que ha pagado.





	I don't know why, but I guess it has something to do with you (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I don't know why, but I guess it has something to do with you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299730) by [LunaCanisLupus_22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCanisLupus_22/pseuds/LunaCanisLupus_22). 



El café en el que Stiles entro en su camino al trabajo esta mañana tocó Thrift Shop en sus parlantes con propósitos marcadamente viles. Es la única explicación que tiene de por qué la canción ahora está atascada en su cabeza.

Tal vez no lo perdonaría si el café no fuera infaliblemente bueno allí y la gente detrás del mostrador no hubiera dominado el acto de mantenerse de pie y alerta en horas no naturales. Entonces, es una pequeña equivocación que él está dispuesto a ignorar.

Desafortunadamente, todo lo que se necesita es un coro apenas audible de la profana melodía y luego no puede quitarse de la cabeza la maldita canción de Macklemore todo el día.

Una canción de los rincones ocultos de 2012 no debería ser tan pegadiza, pero de alguna manera, Stiles termina canturreando en su escritorio después de que pasa la seguridad y llega al quinto piso. Luego, en la sala de descanso, cuando se agacha para tomar un puñado de galletas dulces para acompañar el café del frasco de galletas rojas que Baraz siempre almacena sin falta debido a su gusto por lo dulce y un deseo extraño de compartir con sus compañeros de trabajo.

Luego, Stiles está tarareando en los malditos retretes cuando el café, ahora drenado, inevitablemente se da a conocer a su vejiga veinte minutos después. La canción sigue a Stiles por el resto del día como un demonio que accidentalmente invocó desde las fosas del infierno y que por casualidad tiene problemas de co-dependencia.

Incluso Danielle, la chica con la que tuvo que entrenar antes de que se convirtieran en agentes calificados, y que ahora está sentada a solo un escritorio de él, comienza a cantar la canción a la hora del almuerzo antes de que ella se dé cuenta de que es un accesorio para el asesinato de Stiles de una canción ya trágicamente impopular. Una vez que se da cuenta de que la amenaza se ha extendido, se gira en su silla para enviar a Stiles una mirada furiosa superior a cualquier otra antes de sacar un lápiz con bastante violencia y regresar silenciosamente a su trabajo, poniéndose los auriculares para borrar la canción de su cerebro.

Stiles supone que se lo podría haber merecido.  
Aunque con suerte, el lápiz no pretende ser una metáfora de lo que le gustaría hacer con su cuello. Incluso con ese tipo de desaliento mirándolo a la cara, la melodía se niega a dejarlo ir. Al menos otros tres colegas, incluido su supervisor, le dicen que se callara la boca con esa maldita canción. Y él tiene muchas ganas de hacerlo. No es como que cantar suavemente a Macklemore para sí mismo, mientras que todos los que están al alcance de escucharlo planean mentalmente su lenta desaparición sea su objetivo de vida

Es un día raro.

En el lado positivo, cuando Stiles se dirige a su casa y en realidad ve una tienda de segunda mano en el corto camino de regreso a su apartamento, de repente se da cuenta de que aún no tiene ropa de invierno adecuada y su cheque de pago mensual ya se ha gastado en el alquiler, comestibles y en otras compras vaciadoras de carteras.

Todavía está tarareando la maldita canción antes de darse cuenta de que en verdad tiene un billete de veinte dólares en el bolsillo. Y tal vez eso significa que estaba destinado a comprar un abrigo reciclado todo el tiempo. Podría tener exactamente lo que necesita. Las estrellas alineadas para este momento. Stiles no está a punto de arremeter contra la oportunidad de estar más cálido solo porque hay una canción irritante en su cabeza.

Sintiéndose muy influenciable, se dirige a través de las puertas con la esperanza de que no lo lamentará por completo después. Hay tanta ropa aquí. Por extraño que parezca, está tan distraído mirando todos los estilos ofensivos que después de un día completo de tarareos, cantos y en general molestando a todos, la canción finalmente se desvanece.

Asombrado por su recién descubierta libertad mental de los inquietantes tonos de Macklemore en repetición, Stiles se acerca al estante por el mostrador principal, atraído por la onda de colores inusuales. Se desplaza por el soporte hasta que se detiene en una camisa de Under Armour, con sus dedos clavándose en la tela transpirable.

Es morada y no es el tipo de cosa que Stiles usaría normalmente debajo de su traje de negocios, pero la temperatura ha estado bajando últimamente y podría usar un poco de protección adicional cuando llegue el invierno. También recibe un sorprendente aroma de alfa que sale de la camisa y hay algo excepcionalmente reconfortante en ella.  
Tranquiliza a Stiles casi de inmediato. Ni siquiera se da cuenta de que está a punto de llevar el material debajo de su nariz hasta que una mujer se para junto a su hombro con reprobación.

—Esas no están a la venta-.

Stiles quita su brazo de la camisa y retrocede en shock. ¿Realmente había estado a punto de oler ese trozo de tela en el centro de la tienda justo ahora? Necesita parpadear varias veces antes de que sus respuestas automáticas vuelvan a estar en línea.

—Uh- lo siento, ¿qué?-

—Todavía no están a la venta-, explica la vendedora, mirándolo de reojo como dándose cuenta de lo raro que es. Su traje de negocios debe ser engañoso. —Acaban de ser donados. Necesitan ir primero a la eliminación del olor-.

Correcto. Es por eso que este soporte lleno de ropa está puesto junto al mostrador principal y no se ha colocado en los estantes. Él debería haber notado eso. ¿Por qué más podría aun oler a alfa?

—Oh-, dice Stiles, alejándose del estante como si ya no estuviera interesado. —Por supuesto.-

La mujer rápidamente decide que no será un problema y se dirige al mostrador donde otro cliente la está esperando. Tan pronto como está de espaldas, Stiles tira del gancho donde está la camisa púrpura de Under Armour y desaparece rápidamente en uno de los pasillos.

Es en el calor del momento.

Stiles ni siquiera buscó cámaras, o si alguien más estaba viendo el acto improvisado. La suerte parece estar de su lado porque nadie lo mira y la tienda no tiene vigilancia. Stiles no puede creer que realmente esperan que la gente sea honesta aquí.

Se retira a las profundidades de la tienda, desaparece en uno de los largos pasillos y se aleja lo más posible de otras personas. Realmente no sabe con seguridad por qué esto es importante, es un pedazo de tela endeble que probablemente podría encontrar literalmente en cualquier otro lugar.

No es como si fuera realmente rara. O preciosa.

Stiles ni siquiera está seguro de que las proporciones sean las adecuadas para su cuerpo. Está diseñada para ser compacta y abrazar la figura, pero él cree que podría quedarle un poco más grande en los hombros, tal vez un poco flojo en los brazos.

Quienquiera que usó esto tiene bíceps más grandes que Stiles.

Así que ni siquiera es realmente un ajuste perfecto. Y tampoco se trata totalmente del olor. No hay nada vital en ella, es simplemente agradable.

Stiles está bastante seguro de que si estuviera oliendo a su mate por primera vez, la reacción sería mucho más fuerte. Que la tierra se desplazaría bajo sus pies o algo así. No es... no es una cosa de omegas. Simplemente le gusta el estilo y el color. Y el olor.

Esto es algo más. Comodidad. Stiles sabe que se verá bien en él y que será práctico usarlo en los próximos meses. No hay nada raro en eso. En realidad no es raro. Stiles solo quiere la camiseta. Como sea.  
La marca suele valer unos cuarenta dólares. Y esto ahorrará un dinero muy necesario para el tiempo que viene.

Deambula hacia abajo hasta que localiza otra sección llena de camisas para hombres. Allí encuentra otra camisa gris de Under Armour entre ellos, excepto que con esta el material se corta justo por encima del codo en lugar de cubrir la longitud de cada brazo. Casualmente, Stiles verifica el precio de la camisa gris, que es de diez dólares, por lo que alcanza el cuello y le quita la etiqueta.

Stiles sabe sobre el cambio de etiqueta de precio y, aunque nunca lo ha hecho, al menos es consciente de la teoría. Se las arregla para pegar el precio de la camisa gris en su camisa morada y toma otra camisa blanca con el logo de Ralph Lauren y una imagen de Ralph Wiggum de Los Simpsons montando a caballo y jugando polo debajo en el mismo estante.

Sólo vale cinco dólares y es mejor tener dos artículos para que la camisa púrpura no esté bajo sospecha. Además, la referencia de Los Simpson es impresionante.

Solo será atrapado si el vendedor intenta oler la ropa, y Stiles realmente piensa que eso está fuera de lo posible. Los vendedores no son generalmente conocidos por oler cosas. A pesar de tener confianza en eso, permanece en la tienda otros cinco minutos, mirando ociosamente hasta que la señora que le dijo que la camisa no estaba en venta deja el mostrador para ayudar a un cliente en la sección de abrigos de invierno y otro hombre se hace cargo del lugar vacío.

Probablemente ni siquiera lo vio mirando la camisa en particular, pero él no está dispuesto a correr ningún riesgo. Stiles se queda sin aliento cuando llega al mostrador y el cajero beta es extremadamente poco observador o simplemente no está lo suficientemente interesado como para no molestarse en hacer preguntas. Stiles piensa que es probablemente lo último.

—Quince dólares-, dice el chico, doblando ambas camisas y poniéndolas en una bolsa para él.

Stiles ya tiene el dinero listo y prácticamente lo empuja en la mano del chico. —Gracias-, dice furtivamente, y trata de no hacer ninguna pausa en su camino para la puerta.

Esto es ridículo, Stiles es un agente del FBI. Tiene licencia para portar un arma. Esto no debería ponerlo tan nervioso.

El cajero lo mira antes de encogerse de hombros. —No hay problema.-

Su corazón está latiendo un poco rápido cuando se dirige al exterior, pero nadie lo detiene. No es robar técnicamente. Stiles pagó por ello y todo. Pero aún puede imaginar cuál podría haber sido la expresión de su padre si hubiera sido atrapado.

Agarra la bolsa a su lado, y se pregunta no por primera vez ¿por qué hacer tanto esfuerzo?

 

Él no lava la camisa cuando llega a casa. A pesar de que tira el Ralph Lauren directamente a la lavadora con el resto de su ropa sucia.

Stiles se dice a sí mismo que está comprobando si todavía le queda bien cuando se lo pone casi inmediatamente después de salir de su cuarto de lavado. Y aunque tenía razón en que solo era un poco más grande en algunas áreas, la camisa púrpura de Under Armour aún abraza su cuerpo lo suficientemente bien. Lo mantendré caliente muy bien.

Ni siquiera se da cuenta de que ha agachado su cabeza en el hombro derecho para inhalar nuevamente el aroma de la camisa hasta que su nariz está prácticamente enterrada en la tela. Stiles retrocede rápidamente, un poco avergonzado consigo mismo a pesar de que no está haciendo nada malo. Sólo huele agradable.

Stiles se niega a sentirse mal porque le guste.

Y cree que podría gustarle aún más una vez que se combine con su propio aroma.

Stiles en verdad va a revisar su calendario después de eso para asegurarse de que su celo no este programado para comenzar pronto, pero la fecha está muy lejos. Por lo general, solo hace cosas extrañas e inexplicables cuando se está acercando a la fecha. Una vez él literalmente se construyó un nido lleno de mantas y paquetes de Cheetos en la cama porque nuevas personas se mudaron al edificio y los nuevos y extraños olores activaron su necesidad de seguridad y privacidad.

Pero al parecer esto no es una cuestión de celo. Stiles está realmente unido a esta prenda de vestir por alguna razón.

Quién lo diría. 

Se quita la camisa para hacer la cena porque no quiere ninguna mancha u otra razón para lavar la tela más de lo absolutamente necesario.

Más tarde, una vez que se bañó y se metió en la cama, la temperatura en su apartamento comenzó a bajar. El calentador en su departamento no es confiable en el mejor de los casos, así que se pone unos pants y una camisa holgada y se mete a la cama.

Puede ver la camisa púrpura de Under Armour que cuelga sobre el respaldo del sillón, donde la dejó, y Stiles la mira durante unos buenos veinte minutos antes de que la necesidad de tenerla en sus manos supere su renuencia a dejar una cama caliente.

Se apresura hacia la camisa, la arrebata de la silla y se mete debajo de las sábanas. Él sabe que probablemente es extraño agarrar la camisa a su pecho y dormir, así que Stiles hace un trato consigo mismo para tomar algunas inhaladas del aroma antes de irse a la cama. Él no quiere que se desvanezca demasiado rápido después de todo.

Stiles la arroja al borde de su colchón una vez que termina porque no está tan desesperado okay. El hecho de que no haya salido durante algunos meses (más que unos pocos si es honesto) no significa que deba comenzar a ser completamente patético. Stiles nunca viviría si alguien se entera de esto. Especialmente si alguien en el cuartel general se enterara.

Horrorizado por esa posibilidad, Stiles se obliga a dejar de pensar en ello y se acuesta a dormir.

Pero de todos modos, todavía se despierta con la cara presionada en la camisa a la mañana siguiente, sujetándola con fuerza entre sus dedos para que no haya oportunidad de escribirla como accidental. Ni siquiera está lo suficientemente avergonzado por eso como para meter la camisa en el fondo de un cajón y tratar de olvidarlo.

En lugar de eso, él se la pone.

Hombre, él realmente necesita tener sexo.

 

Scott arruga la nariz casi tan pronto como Stiles se sienta en la mesa en la cual él se las arregla para colarse en la hora del almuerzo.

—¿Quién es ese?-, Pregunta de inmediato consciente del extraño olor del alfa. Stiles no pudo evitar usar la camisa debajo de su ropa para trabajar esta mañana. —¿Estás saliendo con un alfa? ¿A quién estoy oliendo ahora mismo?

Están a solo una cuadra de la sede central, por lo que Stiles puede aprovechar lo mejor de su hora de almuerzo.

Particularmente desde que Scott salió a recibirlo hoy. Por la franqueza de la pregunta y la forma en que Scott se inclina sobre la mesa para abrir la parte delantera de la camisa de manga larga abotonada de Stiles por el cuello para revelar la púrpura debajo, Stiles sabe que ahora es el momento de maniobras evasivas.

—Fui de compras de segunda mano-, dice, recostándose fuera de su alcance. —Es solo algo que compré barato. No es gran cosa.-

La expresión de Scott está intentando argumentar que es un gran problema y necesita una explicación más detallada. Stiles preferiría estar comiendo que discutir las complejidades de los aromas extranjeros en este momento. Ha sido un día ocupado y él se está muriendo de hambre.

—¿Te gusta el olor o algo así?- Scott pregunta, perplejo por el comportamiento asustadizo de Stiles. —Pensé que eliminaban los olores antes de vender ropa vieja-.

Él se encoge de hombros y trata de no actuar culpable. No es que no haya robado cosas antes. Algunas de las cosas de Scott incluso. Stiles tiene un conjunto de habilidades muy específicas. Él puede abrir cerraduras también.

Nunca está de más estar preparado.

—Debieron haberlo olvidado esta vez. Es genial, no me importa. Huele bien. Lo que sea. Se desvanecerá pronto de todos modos-.

Scott deja de investigar cuando la camarera se acerca con su almuerzo y Stiles tiene la excusa de no hablar a cambio de llenarse la cara de comida. También hace todo lo posible por no mostrar que la idea de la pérdida del aroma es un concepto decepcionante para él. No es difícil ver que se ha conectado demasiado con el aroma en un corto lapso de tiempo sorprendente.

Pero ahora no tiene sentido estar atado nudos al respecto.

Stiles ni siquiera se da cuenta de que ha agachado la cabeza en su hombro para oler el aroma del alfa nuevamente mezclado con su propio aroma natural hasta que lo atrapan. Las cejas de Scott se elevan ambiciosamente hacia él.

—Amigo, ¿en serio estás olfateando una extraña camisa de alfa en este momento?- Exige, sonando muy crítico sobre el hecho.

Podría ser realmente patético, está bien. Stiles es consciente de eso.

—No-, resopla, incluso cuando una alfa cercana se gira en su asiento para mirarlos después de escuchar la conversación. Él hace una demostración de frotar su cara en el material que cubre su hombro, levantando su brazo para acercarlo. —Me pica la nariz.-

Es una mentira clara, pero afortunadamente Scott decide dejarla. Probablemente a favor de masticar a Stiles en otro lugar que no exponga sus peculiaridades con un desafortunado plato de humillación pública.

Él es un buen amigo. Incluso si Stiles está preparado para evitar como el infierno esa futura conversación.

Han pasado tres días y Stiles no ha podido quitarse la camisa.

Él está durmiendo en ella. La está usando para trabajar. La lleva en todas partes. Stiles casi olvidó que estaba cubriendo su pecho y la llevó a la ducha ayer. Afortunadamente, se dio cuenta antes de que el agua empezara a correr.

Ha estado haciendo todo lo posible para proteger el olor, mantenerla tan limpia y sin manchas como sea posible, ya que solo tomará unos veinte lavadas antes de que el olor desaparezca por completo. Y eso es solo si Stiles no usa detergente en polvo o productos de suavizante de telas.

Stiles es bueno para la planificación. Así que las cuentas deben concordar, en todo caso, todo lo que realmente le hace saber es cuánto tiempo libre tiene en sus manos en estos días. Lo que no es mucho, pero su cerebro tiende a centrarse demasiado en las cosas. Por decir, una camisa de un alfa random que huele agradable y lo hace sentir bien cada vez que se la pone.

Stiles sabe que probablemente está un poco obsesionado, y esto es lo que viene de pensar demasiado, una colección de intereses inusuales y tal vez una pizca de soledad. Incluso podría estar dispuesto a admitir que esta compulsión ahora está demasiado lejos en el reino de lo extraño, pero eso no significa que pueda parar.

Está durmiendo en la maldita cosa y Stiles sabe que cuanto más tiempo lo use, más rápido el olor será reemplazado por el suyo.

Se pone desesperado al cuarto día, cuando comienza a oler un poco más a Stiles que a ese alfa random y, de repente, regresa a la misma tienda de segunda mano con la menor esperanza de éxito. La gente puede donar ropa más de una vez, ¿no es así? Tal vez este alfa donó de nuevo. Es súper improbable, pero Stiles está demasiado invertido ahora para no intentarlo.

Esto es obviamente un problema. Pero Stiles sigue convencido de que no es peligroso. Más como un extraño impulso que parece que no puede quitarse. Es más que probable que el olor pertenezca a un alfa desaliñado y viejo que simplemente recuerda a Stiles las cosas que lo hacen sentir seguro, reconfortado y nostálgico.

No es raro. Stiles no está particularmente preocupado por eso.

A veces le dan extraños deseos de cosas y eso está bien. No es como si se pusiera húmedo con esta maldita camisa o algo así, eso sería motivo de preocupación. Si se estuviera excitando usando solo ropa de un alfa random, estaría absolutamente seguro de que algo está pasando.

Pero esto es solo Stiles siendo un poco poco convencional. Y él realmente no puede explicar por qué.

A él solo le gusta, como le gustan las bebidas calientes en los días fríos, y tener dos libros abiertos a la vez y con al menos tres bolígrafos y dos marcadores en su persona. Una de sus peculiaridades. No hay una gran explicación científica para ello. Simplemente es así.

Pero tan pronto como entró a la tienda y vio el mostrador vacío donde estaban los recién llegados la última vez, es un fracaso. Incluso si él está usando la misma camisa debajo de su traje como un amuleto de buena suerte. Stiles realmente no pensaba que iba a funcionar tan fácilmente, pero le habría molestado durante mucho tiempo si al menos no lo hubiera intentado.

Encontrar esta camisa fue solo uno de esos pequeños y peculiares estragos en la vida que realmente no puede explicar y que no necesita del todo porque ¿dónde está el misterio en eso? Asiente con la cabeza al cajero, que no es alguien a quien reconoce antes de dirigirse para vagar sin rumbo por los pasillos.

Después de todo, todavía necesita un poco más de ropa de invierno y está garantizado que los encontrará a los precios correctos aquí. Pasa sus dedos a lo largo de la ropa mientras camina, obteniendo el leve olor de los productos utilizados para quitar los aromas del material.

No hay forma de que un olor pueda durar a través del pesado proceso de limpieza de servicio. Stiles simplemente tuvo suerte esa vez, eso es todo. Llega a la sección de abrigos y sonríe ante un particularmente ostentoso abrigo que le recuerda extrañamente algo que Cruella De Vil podría usar mientras intenta cazar a los dálmatas.

Antes de que realmente sepa lo que está haciendo, Stiles está colocando su bolsa de mensajero en el piso y quitándose el abrigo ridículamente peludo y esponjoso de su estante y deslizando sus brazos en las mangas. Al menos es de piel sintética, pero es sorprendentemente pesado y los colores podrían pasar como el de un oso o de un lobo. Eso no hace que sea menos horrible, sin embargo.

Stiles resopla, y solo está empezando a darse cuenta de que esto es, sin duda, un abrigo de mujer antes de que de repente aparezca un hombre justo delante de él, empujando directamente hacia su espacio. Stiles deja escapar un grito de asombro y retrocede hacia el resto de los abrigos en estado de shock, casi desapareciendo en una oleada de piel sintética y colores llamativos.

Excepto que primero el hombre atrapa la parte delantera del abrigo de Cruella De Vil de Stiles para evitar que se vuelva uno mismo con las pieles, y luego sigue moviéndose.

Stiles apenas tiene la oportunidad de pensar alfa, caliente y amenazante antes de recibir un toque del aroma exacto que está comenzando a desvanecerse lentamente de su camisa Under Armour.

Uh oh.

—Hueles como yo-, dice el chico, frunciendo el ceño cuando se acerca y Stiles se tambalea entre los abrigos y finalmente golpea la pared. —¿Por qué hueles como yo?-

Apenas deja escapar un sonido confuso mientras la sangre corre a sus mejillas. —No hay razón,- Stiles chilla, luchando por ponerse de pie y agarrándose a un torbellino de pelo esponjado.

El alfa no parece saber nada acerca de los límites porque jala del abrigo en el cual Stiles actualmente está atrapado adentro y lo empuja hacia afuera, exponiendo el traje que usaba para trabajar hoy.

—¿Qué-?- Stiles trata de preguntar, desconcertado y tal vez un poco abrumado cuando el alfa se apodera de su camisa de negocios blanca y tira de la v de su cuello.

Y de repente, está muy claro para Stiles que este alfa está tratando de desvestirlo.

¿Qué mierda? Stiles no tiene idea de lo que está pasando. No hasta que los botones superiores, literalmente, se desprendan del hilo y la parte superior de su camisa se abre, exponiendo la Under Armour purpura que tiene debajo.

Las cejas del alfa se fruncen, pero él no suelta su agarre. —Estás usando mi camisa-.

Stiles finalmente vuelve a sus sentidos y se las arregla para hacer retroceder al alfa, con la fuerza suficiente para que tropiece y se vea obligado a dejarlo ir. —Sí. Yo la compre.-

El alfa mira hacia el mostrador, pero están lo suficientemente lejos en los pasillos para que el cajero ni siquiera haya notado la conmoción. —Se supone que deben limpiarse primero. Hueles a-

—Eso no significa que me puedes empujar a un estante lleno de pieles, imbécil-, sisea Stiles, dado el suficiente tiempo de recuperación para estar molesto ahora que este alfa pensó que podía ser maltratado tan fácilmente. —Jesús, ¿qué te pasa?-

El alfa tiene la desafortunada habilidad de parecer atractivo incluso cuando frunce el ceño. La barba en su rostro tiene una especie de profana escultura de perfección que Stiles no creía posible en la vida real. Que injusticia.

¿Y de qué color son exactamente sus ojos? Stiles no pensaba que los ojos pudieran tener tantas manchas de color a la vez. ¿Este alfa solo está diseñado para desafiar las leyes de la naturaleza o qué?

—Hueles como yo-, dice el alfa, frustrado incluso cuando da un paso atrás hasta donde el pasillo lo permite, golpeando la ropa en el lado opuesto. —Perdí mi cabeza por un minuto-.

Stiles se retira de su improvisado vestuario de piel y se quita el abrigo de Cruella De Vil antes de ponerlo de nuevo en una percha. El alfa no va a ninguna parte, aunque la espalda de Stiles está girada y es una buena oportunidad para correr.

Él está mirando a Stiles con mucha atención, sin embargo, como se da cuenta cuando finalmente se da vuelta. Las fosas nasales del alfa están ensanchadas y todo y Stiles intenta ajustar su ropa en un gesto de autoconsciencia. Pero como el alfa arrancó dos de los botones superiores, se ha quedado luciendo como un hombre en la portada de una novela romántica con una camisa ondulante y sin un pecho desnudo para mostrar.

La camisa púrpura de Under Armour es buena para algo después de todo.

Una vez que se arregla un poco, Stiles logra lanzar una mirada particularmente irritable hacia el alfa. —Normalmente, después de atacar a alguien, deberías disculparte-.

—Lo siento-, dice el alfa como si se hubiera sorprendido de no haberlo pensado primero. —No esperaba encontrarme con un random omega, sin pareja, prácticamente rodando en mi aroma. Pudo más que yo.

Lo dice como si estuviera furioso por admitir tal cosa. O enojado con sus propios instintos. Y ahora Stiles se está sonrojando. —Oye, yo no rodé en nada-.

El alfa levanta una ceja. —Por supuesto. Como si no hubieras robado mi camisa-.

Oh aquí vamos. Stiles debería haber esperado esto.

—Pagué por ella-, protesta, ahora enojado. —Es mia.-

—Pero apuesto a que la tomaste sin permiso-, señala el alfa, desafortunadamente más observador de lo que Stiles hubiera preferido. —No venden ropa donada a menos que se haya limpiado a fondo. Para evitar situaciones como esta-.

Bueno, esa regla está empezando a sonar muy razonable ahora.

—Está bien, está bien-, admite Stiles porque el alfa no está exactamente equivocado. —Entonces, ¿a quién estoy haciendo mi orden de restricción?-

—Derek Hale-, dice el alfa automáticamente antes de darse cuenta de lo que dijo Stiles y su expresión se arruga.

Sin embargo, antes de que pueda hacer algo más, Stiles se acerca y tira con fuerza la parte superior de la camisa de Derek Hale. El material no se entrega de inmediato y Stiles ancla una mano contra el hombro del chico, con los dedos extendidos sobre la garganta del alfa. Por un segundo, Stiles podría jurar que sus ojos destellan de un color diferente antes de que finalmente logre rasgar la tela, creando en la forma una v más profunda.

Hasta que lucen exactamente iguales. La única diferencia es que Derek Hale no llevaba una camisa debajo. Stiles hace todo lo posible por no ser distraído por eso. O las definiciones claras y musculosas de su pecho.

El alfa es más como el tipo de camisa ondulante en una novela romántica de lo que Stiles nunca podría ser. Maldita sea

Pero él decide que ya están en el mismo nivel e ignora al alfa, ignorando la expresión atónita de Derek Hale mientras recoge su bolsa de mensajero y se dirige directamente a la salida sin otra palabra.

Stiles pasa el mostrador principal en el camino y ve una bolsa de basura abandonada llena de ropa que está sobre la encimera y que huele familiar. El alfa, Derek Hale, debe haber estado aquí para donar más material antes de que percibiera a Stiles y su sensibilidad se ofendió injustamente ante la perspectiva de un omega extraño que comparte su ropa.

Realmente no es un gran problema. Stiles no entiende por qué tiene que seguir explicando eso.

Se abre camino e intenta no parecer que está huyendo de la escena de un crimen. Aunque con toda justicia, todos los delitos reales que cometió ocurrieron un tiempo antes. En todo caso, él es el que ha sido acosado. Con pieles.

Que día.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?-, Pregunta alguien, y Stiles gira a tiempo para atrapar al alfa que se acerca a él en la acera, con la bolsa de basura llena de ropa en la mano.

Parece que la inesperada cleptomanía de Stiles lo convenció de no donar nunca más. Ups. Adiós a ser caritativo. Derek Hale claramente va a llevar sus productos a otra parte. ¿Debería Stiles sentirse mal por eso?

—No es raro-, insiste, no por primera vez. Él es un disco rayado ahora es oficial. —Sólo me gusta el olor. Yo- no es raro-.

El alfa lo mira por un momento y no dice nada. Stiles se pregunta si él es el que está a punto de ser amenazado con una orden de restricción. Debería haberlo negado todo y haber actuado como si fuera todo un extraño tipo de accidente. Una coincidencia o algo así. Él prácticamente acaba de confesar.

—Claro, no lo es-, el alfa está de acuerdo fácilmente, pero su expresión dice lo contrario. Stiles nunca se ha sentido más raro, y eso sin contar el momento en que accidentalmente prendió fuego al microondas.

Esto no pinta bien.

—Aquí-, dice, empujando la bolsa llena de ropa en la mano de Stiles impulsivamente. —Quédatelo.-

Stiles está prácticamente inflamado de vergüenza en este punto. —Puedo pagar por mi propia-

—Considérelo como una donación-, dice lacónicamente y luego el alfa se dirige hacia el estacionamiento detrás de la tienda antes de que Stiles pueda decir otra palabra.

Solo hay un carro llamativo estacionado allí y, de alguna manera, Stiles sabe con certeza que le pertenece.

Quiere gritar tras el alfa, tirar la bolsa de basura llena de ropa en la acera y huir a la noche. Nunca mencionar este incidente a nadie, ni siquiera a Scott. Stiles podría volver a la tienda de segunda mano y darles la ropa de Derek Hale.

Pero luego los limpiarían, borrando completamente el olor del material. Y eso sería una maldita pena.

Stiles está enfadado por la situación, pero no es como si el alfa estuviera realmente tan interesado en él en cualquier capacidad, además de la primera reacción instintiva de atrapar sus aromas juntos. Ni siquiera preguntó por el nombre de Stiles, por lo que es dudoso que planee meterlo en problemas o que incluso esté interesado en verlo nuevamente.

Definitivamente no le estaba coqueteando.

Stiles no es el tipo de omega por el cual giran la cabeza. No es que él quisiera de todos modos.

Esto fue solo un acto aleatorio de torpeza mutua, ya que no lo calificaría exactamente de bondad. La camisa rasgada que ahora lleva, ciertamente no sugiere que haya sido tratado con amabilidad.

Pero la bolsa de ropa que lleva el aroma de Derek Hale, que está apretando fuertemente en la mano, cuenta una historia diferente. Si perder dos botones de su camisa en la cruzada infernal de Derek Hale significa obtener más material con olor a alfa, entonces quizás, bueno-

Tal vez valió un poco la pena.

Así que Stiles decide no guardar rencor en el futuro y se dirige a la calle hacia su casa, llevando consigo la bolsa de basura llena de ropa de un alfa desconocido.

Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

 

Stiles piensa que debería arrepentirse de llevarse a casa ropa de un alfa desconocido después de que dicho alfa básicamente lo intimidó y acorralo en una esquina y arruinó una de sus camisas de trabajo favoritas.

Obviamente, ahora que le ha puesto cara al olor, Stiles sabe que no es un viejo alfa de mala calidad que emite un aroma reconfortante. No cuando él luce así.

Stiles no puede creer que haya estado durmiendo con la ropa de ese tipo. Luce como si pudiera levantar a Stiles con facilidad. Probablemente podría cogérselo contra una pared también, pero eso obviamente no es relevante para el problema en cuestión.

Ahora está deliberando porque es diferente saber que el alfa es una persona real que existe y probablemente pasa por una puerta corredera de personas desesperadas por saltar a su cama todas las noches. Nada de eso incluiría a algún pequeño omega que esté caminando, vistiendo su ropa como si estuviera jugando a ser hogareños o jugando a ser pareja. Dios, ¿Derek Hale cree que Stiles llevaba puesta su camisa porque él finge que son mates?

Stiles debería tirar la bolsa a la basura en este momento.

Pero, de nuevo, ya ha tomado la bolsa de ropa y la ha llevado hasta su edificio. ¿Por qué desperdiciarlos? No es como si alguna vez se encontrara con Derek Hale de nuevo. Y aprovechará lo que esté en la bolsa. ¿No era ese el punto principal de donar la ropa en primer lugar?

Stiles no quiere trabajar contra los esfuerzos filantrópicos, no es un imbécil. Entonces tal vez él acaba de conseguir una bolsa de ropa gratis. Eso pasa. Sin embargo, él está bastante seguro de que a menudo no sucede así. Todavía no puede creer que el alfa le haya roto la camisa. Eso es... acoso, eso es ridículo, es simplemente vergonzoso.

El alfa debería estar avergonzado. O al menos tal vez aprender una lección importante de la interacción. Stiles se pregunta si debería estar reportándolo. Los alfas fuera de control son un problema, especialmente para los omegas. Pero luego se disculpó. Y no volvió a tocar a Stiles después de eso.

Realmente no parecía fuera de control. Simplemente abrumado. Probablemente tan abrumado como Stiles había estado. No estaba tratando de forzarse a sí mismo a Stiles o algo así, recordaría haber olido el interés del alfa si lo hubiera hecho.

Stiles se mete en su edificio y sube las escaleras hasta el cuarto nivel de su unidad. Debería detenerse primero en la sala de correo, pero no quiere ser molestado hoy, demasiado distraído por su encuentro con Derek Hale, la confrontación aún fresca en su mente. Una vez que llega a su puerta y usa la llave para entrar, arrojándolas descuidadamente sobre el mostrador, decide que aunque el incidente de hoy fue extraño, no se lo va a mencionar a nadie.

O pensar en ello. Nunca más. Y bueno, recibió una buena compensación por toda la experiencia, por lo que, en general, Stiles se impuso. Si él solo puede olvidar de quién vino la ropa, Stiles estará contento por unos meses por lo menos. Hasta que, por supuesto, el olor se desvanezca.

Él desaparece en su habitación, coloca la bolsa de ropa contra la pared con su bolsa de mensajero y comienza a caminar por la habitación para poner sus pensamientos en orden. Stiles todavía se siente un poco a la deriva y no sabe muy bien qué hacer consigo mismo. Hasta que recuerda que sabe el nombre completo del alfa y que existen cosas como internet.

Stiles va a buscar y encuentra su computadora portátil enterrada debajo del edredón. Se deja caer en la cama para sentirse cómodo, abre el portátil y hace clic en google chrome. Sus dedos tocan las teclas mientras la página carga y una vez que está listo, Stiles escribe el nombre del alfa en google.

Resulta una búsqueda decepcionante.

El nombre de Derek Hale no encuentra mucho. De la misma manera que Stiles no aparece en este tipo de búsquedas porque es un agente federal. Sin duda, le da al alfa un aire de secreto. Podía hacer cualquier cosa, podía estar involucrado en el espionaje, podía matar a personas para ganarse la vida.

Obviamente hay algo en él que significa que su identidad necesita ser protegida. Y su Facebook está configurado a privado. O simplemente es absolutamente terrible en la tecnología y prefiere estar completamente desconectado de todo. Aunque eso no explicaría completamente la absoluta falta de información sobre él.

Stiles se rinde eventualmente y apaga su computadora portátil con una derrota, mirando la bolsa llena de ropa de Derek Hale sentada en la esquina de su habitación. Que ni siquiera ha mirado desde que llegó a casa. Se levanta y agarra la bolsa para inspeccionar sus ganancias. Hay un volumen extraordinariamente bueno de ropa que huele a Derek Hale. Lo coloca sobre su cama, poniendo la ropa por todas partes y echa un vistazo al botín inesperado.

Hay un par de jeans ajustados, tres camisas de manga larga, cinco camisetas y dos sudaderas con capucha. Es una colección increíble. Stiles incluso podría caber en los pantalones vaqueros. Deja la ropa en la cama y se va a la cocina para hacerse una comida con los restos de sobras en su refrigerador. Probablemente debería ir de compras tan pronto como llegue su próximo cheque de pago.

Stiles necesita comenzar a administrar mejor su dinero. Más tarde, cuando se acuesta a dormir, vuelve a poner la ropa de Derek Hale en la bolsa para que su propia esencia no elimine el olor.

Pero todavía puede oler rastros de alfa en su cama.

 

—Los superiores quieren que contratemos a un consultor, un gran alfa que es el mejor rastreador del país-

Stiles inmediatamente pone los ojos en blanco.

El tipo al que buscan, Gerald Roax está tratando de escapar de los EE. UU. Es un gran traficante de armas y ha dejado un montón de cadáveres en al menos veinte estados, catorce de los que pueden demostrar. Se las arreglaron para detener a uno de sus hombres en la frontera de México y él fue muy conversador una vez que Stiles y Danielle lo llevaron a la sala de interrogatorios.

Afortunadamente, su historia sobre los rumores sobre los intentos de Roax de llegar a Yemen, donde no hay leyes de extradición, solo corroboró aún más la charla que Stiles recogió de otros informantes que tienen vínculos con Roax. Así que es más que probable que realmente esté planeando salir del país y hacer su camino hacia allí.

Han enviado avisos a los aeropuertos de los EE. UU. Y han enviado solicitudes para que la Interpol lo suba de posiciones en su lista de los más buscados para aumentar la probabilidad de captura. Pero al parecer, los superiores de Stiles no creen que el FBI esté a la altura para rastrearlo exitosamente sin ayuda. Danielle tampoco parece estar tan impresionada.

Por lo general, la mayoría de los consultores contratados en el FBI para ayudar con los casos son idiotas gigantescos que piensan que pueden hacer todo mejor, y por lo general terminan tomando crédito por el trabajo de otras personas. Lo que es molesto porque Stiles no tiene problemas para trabajar con otros departamentos y una mayor cooperación con otras agencias del orden público. Tiene muchos amigos en Interpol e incluso algunos en SIS y ASIS.

Pero sí, los consultores que ingresan a la sede suelen terminar siempre trayendo sus egos con ellos. Este alfa no será diferente. Stiles maldice y comienza a buscar a través de los contactos conocidos de Roax nuevamente con la esperanza de poder descubrir su paradero antes de que llegue este experto rastreador alfa.

Se está quedando sin tiempo.

 

Están en una de las principales salas de conferencias esperando a que llegue este maldito alfa mientras Stiles revisa los archivos en un último esfuerzo para que la presencia del alfa sea innecesaria.

Está inclinado sobre el escritorio, escaneando el collage de documentos que se presenta delante de sus ojos porque a veces se necesita una perspectiva diferente para encontrar un patrón imprevisto. La puerta se abre silenciosamente mientras Stiles todavía está en la zona y él cree que es uno de sus supervisores que viene para verificar su progreso y el de Danielle.

—Necesito todos los archivos de Gerald Roax-.

La cabeza de Stiles se levanta al sonido de una voz familiar, girándose sobre su hombro para mirarlos.

Es ese alfa. Aquel cuyo olor Stiles está prácticamente cubierto. Derek Hale. El tipo que acorralo a Stiles en un perchero de abrigo de piel y luego empujó una bolsa llena de su ropa en su mano a modo de disculpa hace apenas una semana. Stiles está repentinamente muy consciente de que está usando una de las sudaderas con capucha de Derek hoy y prácticamente está nadando en el aroma del alfa.

Las fosas nasales de Derek Hale se abren y sus ojos se encuentran.

Stiles se da vuelta, los labios se separan y deja que el cordón de la sudadera que estaba mascando distraídamente se caiga de su boca. Mierda. ¿Cuál es el protocolo para situaciones como esta?

Derek Hale se acerca y Stiles retrocede como si estuviera planeando una retirada rápida, pero golpea el borde del escritorio primero. El alfa todavía no ha aprendido sobre el espacio personal. Stiles traga y trata de ignorar la forma en que la mirada de Derek baja a su sudadera y luego vuelve a su rostro.

—¿Cómo te llamas?- Pregunta el alfa de inmediato, sin molestarse en presentarse.

Danielle, que está de pie junto al tablero de evidencia, levanta una ceja ante la repentina tensión en la habitación.

Stiles nunca ha tenido un alfa mirándolo tan atentamente. Dios, ¿cómo es que Derek Hale huele incluso mejor en persona? Y Stiles pensó que estaba empezando a acostumbrarse al olor. En este momento está haciendo todo lo posible para no respirar profundamente. De lo contrario, estaría presionado contra el pecho de Derek, con la cara contra su cuello y prácticamente irradiando felicidad.

Y Stiles no debería estar pensando en cosas así ahora mismo si quiere mantener su trabajo. El FBI no tiene la costumbre de permitir que los agentes se acosen sexualmente entre sí en el lugar de trabajo. ¿Debería simplemente correr? Esa parece ser la respuesta más apropiada. Aunque tal vez no sea la más profesional. O madura.  
—Stiles. Soy Stiles -.

Esperar, espera. ¿Por qué acaba de admitir eso? Debería haber mantenido la boca cerrada con la esperanza de una negación plausible en lo que Derek está a punto de acusarlo. Incluso si Derek Hale hubiera descubierto su nombre eventualmente. Pero Stiles podría haber usado ese tiempo extra para diseñar un plan de escape.

—¿Ustedes dos se conocen?- Danielle demanda, sorprendida. —Espera-, dice un segundo después, una vez que inhala algo del aroma de Derek. —¿Son pareja?-

Realmente no debería haber usado la sudadera con capucha de Derek Hale hoy.

Stiles enrojece. —¿Qué? ¡No!

Danielle no parece considerar eso como un argumento valioso porque le lanza una mirada no impresionada y le pregunta: —¿Entonces por qué están compartiendo ropa?"

El alfa está frunciendo el ceño ahora, sin duda no predijo que este tipo de situación lo iba a saludar cuando entró por primera vez en el cuartel general, y Stiles no puede evitar notar que está al límite. Derek mira a Stiles, su mirada se desliza sugestivamente sobre su cuello desnudo, pero no dice nada. El silencio parece peor de alguna manera. Más incriminatorio.

Pero ninguno de ellos tiene una respuesta para ella. Gracias a Dios. Stiles no tiene idea de lo que quiere decir. ¿Cómo alguien explicaría esto?

En su lugar Derek da un paso atrás y camina hacia Danielle, los hombros se ven locamente tensos desde donde está parado Stiles antes de que él extienda una mano cortés hacia ella. —Derek Hale-, dice. —Estoy consultando en este caso.

Así que esta es la razón por la que no apareció en una búsqueda de Google. Stiles no puede dejar de notar que no identificó con qué departamento está ni que es incluso un agente. Eso puede parecer sospechoso, pero está usando el pase correcto en el cordón alrededor de su cuello, etiquetándolo como un asesor del FBI.

Él tiene que ser un asesino del servicio secreto o algo así. Y Stiles ha estado durmiendo en la ropa de este chico todas las noches. Jesús.

—Agente Danielle Moss-, dice Danielle, mirando a Stiles en silenciosa pregunta. —Ese es el Agente Stilinski-.

De todos los alfas en el mundo con las habilidades para rastrear a delincuentes resbaladizos y elusivos, tenía que ser Derek Hale hoy y aquí. Stiles no sabe si sentirse avergonzado, enojado o rápidamente caer en algún tipo de coma para sacarlo de esta habitación. Cada reacción tiene un cierto atractivo.

Pero no tiene idea de cómo está destinado a dejar que esta situación se desarrolle. ¿Deberían fingir que no se conocen? ¿Cómo se supone que Stiles se concentre en Roax cuando Derek Hale está a menos de un metro de distancia y huela así?

—¿Con qué organización estás?- Stiles exige primero, preguntándose por qué Derek no se refirió a sí mismo como un agente, ni siquiera se molestó en identificarse correctamente.

Derek lo mira y su boca se mueve. —Eso está por encima de sus niveles de autorización-.

Stiles se ríe primero antes de darse cuenta de que Derek es absolutamente serio. —¿Estás jodidamente bromeando? ¿Cómo se supone que debemos confiar en ti si no puede probar que estás calificado para esto?-

Él no responde al principio, pero luego Derek señala de manera mordaz y desagradable el cordón alrededor de su cuello que dice consultor. Como si eso fuera suficiente y no se puede falsificar una identificación. Stiles podría hacer una identificación falsa desde cuando estaba en la escuela secundaria, esto no es mucho para continuar.

Danielle también da su opinión, y está en el lado de Stiles en este caso. No está tan impresionada con la falta de credenciales de Derek Hale. —Debería tener alguna indicación de que se le permite estar aquí-, señala razonablemente.

—Son bienvenidos a preguntarle a Wash-, sugiere Derek, que ya está inspeccionando el tablero de pruebas. —Pero solo estarán perdiendo el tiempo-.

Stiles preferiría no molestar a su supervisor, Adlena Wash, a menos de que realmente lo necesiten. La expresión de Danielle dice que opina lo mismo. Y Derek entró al edificio y pasó los controles de seguridad. Si no es quien dice ser entonces acceder a esta sala de conferencias, no habría sido fácil.

Eso es hacer un gran esfuerzo. Y Roax no es de tan alto perfil. No comparado con otros. Nadie en su sano juicio se infiltraría en el FBI solo por Roax. Al menos eso es lo que Stiles está apostando. Danielle parece haber llegado a su propia conclusión también porque ella se retira.

—¿Cuál es el cronograma de Roax desde ayer?-, Pregunta Derek, poniéndose en marcha.

Stiles finalmente se ha apoderado de sí mismo y vuelve a sus propios documentos mientras Danielle responde.

Ahí es cuando se da cuenta de la foto de Calim Grayson con Roax juntos en un elegante restaurante. Grayson fue el que arruinó su envío hace dos meses, desviando parte de la carga para venderla por sí mismo y finalmente conectó a Roax con la operación a través de un error cuando trató de venderle a un agente encubierto.

Stiles recuerda el perfil psicológico de Roax. Es inusualmente controlodo y tiene un ego del tamaño de un país pequeño. Claro que es inteligente, pero no hay forma de que deje que Grayson se salga con la suya con todo su imperio simplemente porque se volvió codicioso.

Roax daría prioridad a la venganza en lugar de a su fuga. No podría abandonar los Estados Unidos sin asegurarse de que su reputación permanezca intacta. Y desde que Grayson lo traiciono, eso está en duda. Stiles saca la fotografía por debajo de la pila de documentos y se asusta una vez que se da cuenta de que Derek está de pie en la silla opuesta, mirando la mesa y observándolo.

—¿Encontraste algo, Stilinski?-, Se pregunta Danielle.

—Grayson-, dice Stiles. —Él es el que destruyó toda la operación de Roax. Años y años de trabajo cuidadoso. Roax no podrá irse antes de ponerlo en el suelo-.

Arroja la fotografía hacia Derek, con cuidado de no tocarlo. Stiles sabe que está en algo, y está dispuesto a discutir el punto. Pero Derek toma la imagen sin una palabra y la escanea.

—Ese es un gran presentimiento-, murmura, sonando escéptico.

—Lee su perfil psicológico-, murmura Stiles, tirando el papeleo hacia él también por si acaso. —Y me dices que no se aseguraría de que al hombre responsable de arruinar todo su negocio lo lamentara-.

Danielle finalmente se une a ellos, leyendo sobre el hombro de Stiles. —Podríamos delegar una pequeña fuerza para localizar a Grayson-, sugiere ella. —De esa manera no se alejará de la búsqueda principal. Si te equivocas, entonces no importará-.

Derek no responde por unos minutos y Stiles intenta no irritarse por lo despectivo que es. Confíe en un alfa para no escuchar una sola palabra de lo que dice un omega.

—Voy a ir-, dice Derek. —Tomaré esta ventaja tan pronto como encuentre a Grayson-.

Huh. Eso es inesperado.

Especialmente cuando Derek saca una silla y se sienta para comenzar a leer. Stiles vacila por un breve segundo porque todo lo que este alfa toca se ve bien y está derritiendo un poco su cerebro, pero persevera. Aunque sea brevemente.

Este va a ser un día largo.

Stiles está golpeando su pie con impaciencia y escaneando los registros del banco de Roax cuando alguien coloca una taza de café en la mesa frente a él.

Es una de las tazas de la sala de descanso y Stiles apenas levanta la vista a tiempo para ver a Derek tomando asiento frente a él, dejando su propia taza en la mesa sin siquiera mirar en su dirección.

Oh, así que ahí es donde desapareció. Stiles pensó que estaba en una reunión con Wash. Pero en realidad entró en la sala de descanso e hizo café. Que sorpresa. ¿Y qué hay con todos los regalos casuales que se dan aquí? Stiles no sabe qué se supone que debe estar pensando sobre esto. Pero la cafeína es definitivamente apreciada.

—Oye, ¿dónde está el mío?-, Se queja Danielle desde el otro extremo de la mesa. —¿Solo porque no estoy usando tu aroma, no tomo café?-

Stiles escupe una protesta nerviosa pero Derek la nivela con una mirada en blanco, sin impresionarse. —Acabas de terminar tu tercera taza-, murmura. —Supuse que no querías más cafeína-.

Danielle murmura algo poco halagador por lo bajo y eso es cuando Derek realmente sonríe, volviendo a los papeles delante de él como si él pudiera entenderla. Stiles se siente demasiado ofendido por lo bien que Derek luce cuando sonríe que ni siquiera puede hablar.

—Cierra la boca, Stilinski-, dice Danielle. —Eres un agente del FBI-.

—Eres un agente del FBI-, replicó, cerrando la boca apresuradamente y apartando la mirada antes de que Derek pudiera encontrar su mirada.

Al menos el café es bueno.

 

Scott se está relajando en el apartamento de Stiles una vez que llega a casa y Stiles deja caer su bolsa de mensajero y se une a él en el sofá con un suspiro de alivio que rápidamente resume su día en el trabajo. Scott está en el medio de un juego, pero le pasa a Stiles un controlador y cambia a dos jugadores con un gesto de bienvenida.

—¿Recibiste más ropa de ese alfa?- Scott le pregunta, oliéndolo con poca sutileza.

Stiles gime y deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás en el sofá en protesta abierta de toda esta situación. —Él entró en mi trabajo hoy. Él está en el caso de Roax-.

—No-, Scott dice sorprendido y escandalizado a la vez por la repentina desgracia de Stiles. —Contigo oliendo como... ¿qué dijo? Mierda, ¿qué hiciste?

—Nada-, murmura Stiles, todavía sintiéndose enrojecido y caliente por todo el calvario. —Danielle fue la que preguntó si éramos pareja debido a la ropa compartida. Derek solo quería hacer su trabajo.

—Entonces, ¿él es el FBI?-

—No, hombre-, murmura Stiles. —Bastante seguro de que él es como de operaciones secretas. Ni siquiera identificó la organización con la que estaba-.

—¿Estás usando la ropa de un asesino en este momento?-, Pregunta demandante, oliéndolo otra vez de forma poco sutil. —Whoa, genial-.

Stiles empuja el rostro de Scott con la mano. —Amigo, no te burles. Esto yaes lo suficientemente humillante-.

Pero Scott solo se encoge de hombros ante su tono derrotado.

—¿Y qué? Sólo invítale a salir. Él no huele como si tuviera pareja-.

Stiles deja caer el controlador. —No... No le pediré que salga conmigo-, dice entre dientes. —¿Estás loco? ¿Qué te hace pensar que incluso me miraría?-

Scott resopla como si la pregunta fuera divertida y le da a Stiles una mirada astuta. —Te dio una bolsa con su ropa para que rodaras en ellas. Parece que le gustas mucho. Los alfas no solo van por ahí lanzando su aroma a la gente-.

Él está tratando de hacer un punto, pero Stiles realmente no lo ve. Derek ya estaba en la tienda de segunda mano para deshacerse de su ropa cuando se encontraron. Simplemente resultó que se lo dio a Stiles. Después de que por supuesto Stiles expresara un claro interés en la forma en que huele el alfa. En todo caso, Stiles es el caso de caridad de Derek. Probablemente solo siente pena por él.

Definitivamente no significa lo que Scott piensa que significa.

 

—Dios, tengo mucha hambre-, se queja Stiles a Danielle cuando llega la hora del almuerzo y él no se ha ido de la oficina. —Mi estómago ha comenzado a comerse a sí mismo sin alegría-.

—Qué asco-, responde ella, sin levantar la vista de los archivos que está leyendo. —Ve a comer algo entonces.

Stiles gime y se estira, su columna vertebral truena cuando se pone de pie. Están en la sala de conferencias seis hoy y han tenido toda la sala para ellos solos. Junto con su misterioso consultor alfa. —¿Qué hora es de todos modos?-

—Las dos y media-, responde Danielle sin levantar la vista. —¿Por qué no almorzaste antes? Literalmente, me fui por una hora y juro que no te moviste-.

Había planeado ir a comer, pero se había quedado tan absorto en la lectura que el tiempo se le escapó. Stiles pasa por un breve rollo de fantasía de los alimentos que puede obtener para el almuerzo antes de darse cuenta que el archivo que tiene enfrente es realmente importante y puede requerir su atención. Entonces se da cuenta de que falta un consultor.

—Oye, ¿cuándo se fue Derek?-

Danielle mira a su alrededor. —Creo que se fue hace un minuto. Él no habla mucho -.

Sí, Stiles lo sabe. Las cosas podrían sentirse menos tensas si en realidad tuviera alguna indicación de dónde se encontraba con el improbable alfa imponente, pero Derek es sorprendentemente difícil de leer.

Stiles ni siquiera puede decir si se siente raro por el hecho de compartir la ropa. No han hablado nada al respecto desde que entró por primera vez en HQ. Y Stiles no se avergüenza lo suficiente como para dejar de usar la ropa de Derek. Ni siquiera si eso significa que ve a Derek todos los días y que Derek lo ve y sabe que Stiles está cubierto por su aroma.

Es más que un poco lamentable en este punto, pero Stiles no podía detenerse incluso si quisiera. Y tampoco es que Derek le haya pedido que lo haga.

Él está masticando un bolígrafo y en la vigésima página de un informe de un caso cuando el olor a comida caliente entra en la habitación y hay una mano que coloca una bolsa de plástico en un lugar vacío de la mesa que no está completamente inundada de papeles.

—¿Qué-?- Stiles comienza, sorprendido.

—Aquí-, dice Derek en breve. —Comida.-

Stiles ni siquiera lo cuestiona. Simplemente saca dos burritos de la bolsa e intenta y falla al no salivar inmediatamente. —Oh, Dios mío-, se queja. —Gracias.

Derek no lo mira, pero cuando se sienta de nuevo, su piel se ve un poco más rosada de lo normal. La generosidad debe correr en su sangre.

Stiles ni siquiera se da cuenta de que va a devolver el favor hasta que se presenta la oportunidad cuando se dirige a su casa esa noche.

Son casi las seis de la tarde y Stiles ha hecho todo lo que puede hacer por el día. Coge su bolsa de mensajero de su escritorio, pero cuando pasa frente a la sala de conferencias que han estado usando, Derek todavía está allí, con la chaqueta de su traje apoyada en una de las sillas cercanas, consultando papeles con las mangas enrolladas.

Maldita sea, Derek se ve bien con las mangas enrolladas. Dios, Stiles haría cosas serias solo para tener esos antebrazos envueltos alrededor de él, o sostenerlo mientras ellos...

Sí, mierda, esos son muy buenos antebrazos. Stiles ni siquiera se da cuenta de que ha avanzado hasta que abre la puerta y entra.

—Oye-, dice, nervioso cuando Derek mira hacia arriba. —Deberías tener esto si te vas a quedar tarde. El aire acondicionado se pone intenso-.

Stiles jala la sudadera con capucha que lleva en su bolsa de mensajero para pasar las noches en el cuartel general y se la pasa a Derek. Una de sus sudaderas con capucha esta vez, pero es lo suficientemente grande como para que se ajuste a los anchos hombros de Derek.

Aunque es una especie de gesto vacío. Derek obviamente no tiene frío si ya se ha quitado la chaqueta y se ha subido las mangas.

Tal vez se trate de sentimientos latentes de culpa que han quedado de toda la ropa donada por Derek. Stiles acaba de devolver el favor. El intercambio de ropa viene completando el círculo. Pero una mirada en blanco de Derek y de repente es muy consciente de lo estúpido que es esto, ahora que se ha adelantado y lo ha ofrecido. Qué idea tan terrible.

Pero luego de un momento, Derek tiene una arruga increíblemente linda entre sus cejas y acepta la sudadera con solo un leve movimiento de su boca como si se resistiera a decir algo. Stiles se parece mucho a un omega que intenta ganar torpemente el favor de un alfa y se apresura a salir de la sala de conferencias antes de que Derek pueda decirle algo.

Las ofrendas de paz no deberían ser tan difíciles.

 

Stiles lleva tres tazas de café, una carpeta debajo del brazo y dos bolígrafos en la boca cuando pasa por la sala de conferencias tres y ve a Derek dentro.

Han estado utilizando la sala de conferencias seis en los últimos días, por lo que Stiles apenas comienza a preguntarse qué está haciendo allí hasta que reconoce a una de las agentes beta que trabaja en este piso con él. Stiles no la conoce exactamente por su nombre, pero es difícil pasar por alto el contenedor de Tupperware lleno de galletas en sus manos.

Mierda, ella está tratando de ganarse a Derek Hale con la cocción. Un segundo después, se da cuenta de que Derek finalmente lo notó a través del cristal, mirándolo fijamente mientras la agente le entrega el recipiente y gira un dedo nerviosamente a través de su cabello, un signo seguro de coqueteo.

—Oh, Dios mío-, oye una voz familiar que susurra sobre su hombro. Es Kowalski, el agente que siempre termina usando toda la crema en la cocina de la oficina, pero parece que nunca la reemplaza. —Juanita hizo las grandes galletas alfa. ¿Viste a Andre ayer? Prácticamente cayó sobre sí mismo dándole su número al hombre-.

—Incluso Wash se puso nerviosa-, Nielsen, quien no solo es el compañero de escritorio de Kowalski, sino su amigo en casi todas las cosas. Un verdadero amigo. —La vi sonrojarse ayer, hombre. Sonrojarse. Además, ¿viste al agente Elbagir? Ofreció su silla al alfa. ¿Recuerdas lo duro que luchó por ese apoyo lumbar?-

Santa mierda. Stiles intentó conseguir esa silla elegante para su escritorio, pero Wash dijo que solo los comprarían a los agentes que la necesitaban por razones médicas reales. La silla de Elbagir es literalmente la envidia de todo el piso, Stiles no puede creer que se lo haya ofrecido a Derek. Qué honor.

Kowalski y Nielsen se ríen después, como si ver al resto de los agentes adulando a un alfa impresionante fuera algo divertido. Como estos agentes, hay un grupo de idiotas enamorados con corazones en sus ojos, detrás de Derek y prácticamente babeando.

Santa mierda, y Stiles le dio a Derek su sudadera con capucha el otro día, cuando claramente no lo necesitaba. Una que estaba completamente saturada en su olor. Stiles es uno de ellos, avergonzándose a sí mismos por Derek Hale, quien hasta el momento no ha mostrado interés más allá de ser profesional en el lugar de trabajo.

Que humillante. ¿Por qué demonios pensó Stiles que eso era algo apropiado? ¿O que una sudadera con capucha vieja podría compararse con las galletas caseras o una silla mecedora con soporte lumbar extra?

¿Cuántos otros agentes han entregado cosas a Derek para que compitan por su atención? Stiles ya se ha convertido en un idiota, hace mucho tiempo que han tocado fondo. Pero, ¿quién dijo que quería competir por la atención de Derek Hale? Él no tiene intención de hacer eso. Y no es como si estuviera declarando interés o algo así, como parece ser la mitad de la oficina. Stiles solo estaba pagando por la ropa para devolver el favor.

Derek lo comenzó primero. Solo es lo justo.

Recuerda que todavía está mirando a Derek justo cuando la mirada de Derek se acerca a su boca y Stiles recuerda abruptamente los dos bolígrafos que se encuentran actualmente entre sus dientes y cómo eso no hace una imagen digna.

Su supervisor lo ha reprendido por haber llevado demasiadas cosas a la vez, pero solo dejó caer la cafetera llena de café caliente una vez. Y eso fue porque realmente olvidó que estaba en sus manos. Eso le puede pasar a cualquiera.

Pero, aparentemente, que le coqueteen y que le den regalos al azar mientras él solo intenta hacer su trabajo, es algo que le pasa a Derek Hale todo el tiempo. Y ese tipo de conocimiento es algo con el cual Stiles pudo haber seguido felizmente en la vida sin necesitarlo.

Con las mejillas llenas de mortificación, Stiles gira sobre sus talones y se apresura hacia atrás para alcanzar a Danielle y escapar de la posibilidad de más vergüenza. Reza para que los rumores sobre el incidente de la sudadera con capucha no pasen por la oficina. Aunque no había visto a nadie más cuando había cometido ese horrible error. Eso podría ser suficiente para salvarlo del error de ser añadido como miembro del escuadrón de obsesión del alfa.

Duda que Derek vaya a hablar. Como nunca ha dicho nada sobre que Stiles lleve su ropa a nadie. Y afortunadamente, nadie más que Danielle parece haberse dado cuenta de que sus olores huelen un poco demasiado similares. Stiles espera mantenerlo así.

Se enfoca en el camino mortal frente a él, esquiva a Anne Gibson, que podría ser más torpe que él y lleva un puñado de archivos que están apilados peligrosamente alto frente a ella. Intercambian concisos saludos con la cabeza, un breve segundo de solidaridad en tiempos precarios antes de que Stiles logre pasarla sin ningún desastre. Kowalski les silbó con ánimo de aliento, pero Stiles sospecha que él habría aplaudido más si hubieran chocado y derramado café y papeles por todas partes.

Es un poco idiota a veces.

Stiles sigue y trata de olvidar que el contratiempo de la sudadera alguna vez pasó. Eso le servirá para tratar de ser amable. Al menos una de estas tazas en sus manos es para Danielle y ella estará enojada si él no se la trae lo antes posible. Los otros dos son el combustible adicional que necesitará para compilar una lista de todos los asociados conocidos de Roax y con quién podría contactar para ayudar a localizar a Grayson.

Aunque Stiles piensa que es muy probable que intente esto solo. Roax es un poco lobo solitario.

Roax. Sí, eso es en lo que necesita concentrarse ahora.

No Derek Hale. O chismes de HQ, sillas increíblemente cómodas y galletas hechas a la perfección. Especialmente no las sudaderas con capucha. O si Derek realmente lo usó esa noche. O si está planeando devolverlo.

No Nada de eso. Stiles necesita concentrarse.

Stiles se levanta para orinar unos veinte minutos después de que termine su segunda taza. Danielle se levantó para estirar las piernas y ahora está caminando por la sala de conferencias y Derek se fue hace unos minutos sin explicación alguna.

Tiende a hacer eso mucho.

Stiles no tiene tiempo para reflexionar sobre eso ahora, porque su vejiga está muy llena.

—Oh hombre-, murmura. —No debería haber tomado esa segunda taza-.

—Esa es tu tercera taza-, señala Danielle, poniendo los ojos en blanco antes de inclinarse para tocar sus dedos con un suave gemido. —Me sorprende que no hayas explotado ya-.

—Estoy a punto de hacerlo-, admite Stiles, corriendo hacia la puerta y mirando por encima del hombro a Danielle mientras ella resopla y extiende sus brazos sobre su cabeza.

Stiles se topa con una pared. Una pared que vive y respira y deja escapar un agudo siseo de dolor. Stiles gira rápidamente su cabeza mientras la taza de café para llevar cae de las manos de Derek. Después de que la mayor parte fue arrojada por toda su camisa blanca.

Unas pocas gotas caen en las manos de Stiles y el líquido está caliente. Jesús, ¿a qué temperatura bebe Derek estas cosas? ¿Hirviendo?

—Oh, Dios mío-, grita Stiles, sus ojos se ensanchan con horror cuando Derek hace una mueca. —Oh, mierda. Lo siento mucho.-

Agarra la camisa de Derek, sus dedos tocando los botones para quitarle la camisa de la piel. El necesita agua. Se supone que debes poner las quemaduras debajo del agua justo después de que suceda, ¿verdad? Las manchas en las manos de Stiles ya se están poniendo rojas, y el dolor es suficiente para saber que Derek está definitivamente peor en esta situación.

Sin embargo, cuando Stiles abre la camisa, quita el material húmedo de la piel de Derek, todo lo que ve son abdominales, un caminito feliz que desaparece más allá de su hebilla del cinturón y el tipo de definición muscular que hace que se le haga agua la boca.

Y luego se da cuenta de que la piel de Derek ni siquiera está roja. ¿Cómo es eso posible? Está cubierto de café caliente. Stiles no entiende lo que está pasando. Ni siquiera cuando se acerca y toca donde está húmeda la piel de Derek.

—¿Qué?-, Dice estúpidamente. —¿Cómo -?

—Stilinski, deja de desvestirlo-, llama Danielle. —Jesús, vas a hacer que nos reporten a todos-.

Derek no aparta su mano. —Estoy bien-, dice, con una voz un poco más profunda de lo habitual.  
—Déjame limpiar esto-.

Y luego comienza a quitarse la camisa de manga larga, los músculos cambian con el movimiento, exponiendo sus gruesos brazos, estirando el cuerpo mientras se retuerce para liberarse de la camisa ajustada.

Y Stiles está con dolor físico. ¿Quién incluso se ve así normalmente?

Danielle agarra la chaqueta de la parte de atrás de una de las sillas y la arroja al pecho de Derek. —Aquí-, dice ella cuando Derek la atrapa automáticamente. —Tomar el jumper de Stilinski. Es lo menos que puede hacer. Ya que sigue siendo inapropiado-.

Stiles la mira y sigue la dirección de su mirada hacia donde su mano todavía está presionada contra los abdominales de Derek. Oh. Apresuradamente, la retira.

—Sí, tomala-, está de acuerdo cuando Derek comienza a enderezar la sudadera con cremallera de Stiles.

Stiles le gusta la ropa holgada, por lo que le debe quedar. Él aún necesita usar el baño. —Lo siento, soy una especie de imán de accidente caminando por aquí. Vuelvo enseguida.-

La mandíbula de Derek se contrae y Stiles sale de allí antes de derramar algo en los pantalones de Derek.

En sí, no es como si eso fuera exactamente algo malo.

Cuando Stiles regresa del baño, Derek está sentado en el largo escritorio, la sudadera con capucha de Stiles se cerró justo por delante de su pecho, exponiendo la piel y haciéndolo muy obvio que no hay nada más debajo.

Stiles prácticamente se tropieza con sus propios pies. Sin embargo, Danielle está a su alcance y tiene la amabilidad de atrapar su brazo, manteniéndolo en posición vertical. —Eres un desastre-, dice ella, sonando cariñosa mientras empuja otra carpeta en su pecho.

—Único-, acepta, aceptando el papeleo y tomando una silla en el lado opuesto de la mesa de Derek, algunos asientos más abajo.

Él mira sus manos, que todavía están doliendo después de que las puso bajo el agua, y abre el archivo para comenzar a leer. Sin embargo, no puede dejar de mirar a Derek. En esa extensión desnuda de carne debajo de su garganta, sus clavículas, los inicios del vello en el pecho.

Dios mío, se ve bien.

—¿Qué te lastimaste?" Stiles pregunta, sintiéndose incómodo y arrepentido a la vez.

Derek lo mira. —Estoy bien.-

—Eso, fue un líquido caliente, que derramé sobre ti-.

Derek ni siquiera parpadea. —Fallaste.-

¿Qué dices ahora? Stiles sabe que le dio su objetivo. Puntería parece ser una de las habilidades que ha perfeccionado en su torpeza. Además, el estómago de Derek estaba mojado cuando lo tocó. ¿Cómo pudo no haberse quemado?

—Pero- Stiles mira sus propias manos, que todavía parecen un poco maltratada y roja. Se estremece, pero al menos no fue peor.

La silla de Derek chilla cuando la hace retroceder y se levanta. Stiles sacude sus dedos y comienza a pasar páginas. Una mano inesperada cae sobre su antebrazo un momento después.

—Deberías ponerla bajo el agua-, dice Derek, asintiendo con la cabeza a las marcas en las manos de Stiles y su mano esta sorprendentemente caliente en el brazo de Stiles.

—Uh, yo lo hice-.

Cuando Derek retira su mano y regresa a su asiento, la sensación de ardor en la piel de Stiles por el derrame de café desaparece. Huh. Esa agua fría debe haber ayudado después de todo.

Stiles intenta concentrarse en la tarea en cuestión, pero no puede dejar de mirar a Derek. Quien no tiene camisa. Debajo de la sudadera con capucha de Stiles. En realidad está usando una de las sudaderas con capucha de Stiles en este momento. Stiles le dio otra hace unos días. Pero ahora mismo puede ver la prueba real. Resulta que Derek se ve bien en su ropa.

Y su esencia también es más fuerte, porque esta medio desnudo. Jesús, él huele bien. Maldita sea.

Stiles intenta él realmente lo hace. Él hace todo lo posible para enfocar y leer los archivos y hacer su trabajo. Pero el cabello de Derek está todo revuelto por quitarse la camisa, y obviamente no se ha visto en un espejo desde entonces porque no ha tratado de arreglarlo. Sin mencionar que Stiles puede ver la forma de sus pezones a través de la sudadera.

Cuando, distraídamente, se levanta para rascarse el pecho desnudo, Stiles ha alcanzado su límite. Se levanta bruscamente, caminando hacia Danielle en el tablero de evidencia. —Me tengo que ir-, dice con tristeza. —Soy bastante inútil ahora-.

Danielle lo mira de reojo. —¿De qué hablas?

—No puedo concentrarme-, dice. —No cuando está sentado allí medio desnudo y con ese aspecto.

Danielle levanta una ceja mientras Derek se aclara inesperadamente la garganta al otro lado de la habitación, como si se estuviera ahogando con algo. Sin embargo, no hay forma de que pudiera haber escuchado eso, Stiles mantuvo la voz baja. En el espíritu del secreto y todo. Debe ser solo una reacción a otra cosa.

—Está bien-, dice ella. —Pero no soy la que le va a explicar esto a Wash si ella pregunta-.

—Yo me encargaré.

Stiles está dispuesto a tomar esa bala. Solo se irá un par de horas antes de lo habitual. Y Wash es bastante comprensiva acerca de tomarse un tiempo libre por problemas personales. Y Derek definitivamente se está convirtiendo en un problema personal.

¿Cómo se supone que funcionara Stiles en estas condiciones?

 

Solo se necesitan unos pocos días antes de que surja la evidencia de la actividad de Grayson. Danielle lo atrapa en la cámara sacando dinero de un cajero automático en Arlington.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?- Pregunta Adlena Wash, agachando la cabeza en la sala de conferencias para ver su progreso, justo cuando Derek se dirige a tomar a Grayson bajo custodia antes de que Roax pueda matarlo.

Stiles está al otro lado de la sala con Danielle y están tratando de preparar un informe final.

—Voy por Grayson, un conocido socio de Roax-, murmura Derek, deteniéndose en la puerta abierta. —Tienen una cuenta pendiente-.

Ella les frunce el ceño. —Eso suena como un riesgo innecesario. ¿Por qué no te has unido al resto de los agentes en la búsqueda principal?-

Stiles gira la cabeza para ocultar su expresión, ya que fue su idea de que iban tras Grayson en lugar de Roax. Si falla, no solo se enfrentará al escrutinio, sino que es muy posible que pueda meter a Derek en problemas. Con cualquier organización para la que trabaja.

—Es una buena información-, dice Derek, encogiéndose de hombros y despreocupado por el interrogatorio.

Las mejillas de Stiles se ruborizan ante el elogio, pero logra mantener la boca cerrada.

Probablemente sea bueno que se mantenga a distancia por ahora. No querría que su supervisor le oliera a Derek y pensara que algo no profesional estaba sucediendo. A pesar de que no lo hay. No técnicamente.

Wash considera la respuesta. —Bien. Nos someteremos a su criterio, Hale. El resto de mis agentes de campo se centrarán en Roax -.

Derek asiente y sale de la sala de conferencias con el tipo de determinación que pondría nerviosa a la mayoría de las personas. Es casi un alivio que ya no tenga su olor llenando la habitación. Incluso si persiste.

Su supervisor los mira con una mirada interesada. —¿Y cómo vamos con nuestra cooperación departamental?-, Se pregunta.

Danielle frunce el ceño primero. —¿Con qué departamento él está? Él no se ha identificado a sí mismo-.

—Eso está clasificado-, dice Wash con un tono de finalidad. —Pero, ¿estamos todos trabajando?-

Stiles piensa en la camisa larga que lleva hoy que pertenece a Derek y en la Under Armour púrpura en la que dormía la noche anterior. Sin mencionar las miradas de reojo que Derek le ha estado disparando toda la mañana. ¿Es por la sudadera? ¿O el hecho de que todavía está usando la ropa de Derek como una especie de desgraciado inadaptado?

—Claro-, responde débilmente.

Cuando Derek finalmente regresa esa tarde, tiene a Roax y Grayson bajo custodia. Los agentes prácticamente claman por obtener los detalles, y Stiles hace todo lo posible por no sentirse irritado por el hecho de que fue su información la que envió a Derek al lugar correcto para empezar.

Y sin olvidar la ayuda de Danielle para ubicar a Grayson en primer lugar. Una vez más, el consultor va a tomar todo el crédito por su trabajo.

Stiles no debería sorprenderse de que este alfa en particular sea capaz de ser un imbécil, pero hace que el hecho de que Derek huela tan bien no pueda soportarlo. Las personas que huelen tan bien no deberían ser imbéciles. Eso es simplemente injusto.

La conversación no es difícil de escuchar. Especialmente cuando se lleva a cabo tan cerca de su escritorio.

—¿Cómo lo conseguiste?-, Le pregunta Kowalski, incapaz de sonar más que impresionado.

Caray, Stiles habría pensado que la gente ya podría haberse calmado acerca de Derek. Él no es tan bueno. De hecho, si se molestan en mirar más allá de la cara, su belleza general y ese trasero, es bastante grosero. Un poco irritable. Definitivamente no está interesado en la cooperación interdepartamental, independientemente del departamento al que pertenezca.

Derek se encoge de hombros ante Kowalski como si no fuera una gran cosa. —Atrape a Grayson primero. Lo puse bajo custodia, robé algo de su ropa y atraje a Roax con el olor-.

Huh. Eso fue en realidad bastante inteligente. Stiles no sabe si debería sorprenderse de que Derek lo haya pensado, o que lo haya logrado por su cuenta. Stiles realmente espera que no se haya inspirado en sus propias experiencias de otras personas que robaron su aroma. El aroma que prácticamente le entregó.

Cuando el resto del grupo comienza a hacer preguntas ridículas, como que si Derek va a salir esta noche para celebrar, con qué frecuencia va al gimnasio y si está soltero, Stiles decide que ya no quiere escuchar más. Se excusa de escribir otro informe y se dirige a la sala de descanso para hacer un poco de café y evitar el resto de la fanfarria que le sigue al cerrar un caso interesante. Prefiere no presenciar a los agentes que prácticamente se caen sobre sí mismos para admirar a Derek Hale. Más de lo que ya vio.

Bien, es injustamente atractivo, parece ser competente en su trabajo y le gusta donar a organizaciones benéficas en su tiempo libre y alimentar a los omegas distraídos, pero no es tan especial. Probablemente ni siquiera se merece las galletas caseras de Juanita.

Stiles escuchó el rumor de que compartió algunas galletas con ese recepcionista omega en el primer piso después de que uno de los guardias de seguridad le dio un mal momento por no seguir el protocolo adecuado con dos funcionarios gubernamentales visitantes.

Esos guardias de seguridad han hecho llorar a la gente en alguna ocasión. Incluso con la identificación adecuada. Al parecer, el pobre tipo se hizo pedazos después de haber terminado de reprenderlo por permitir que los funcionarios entraran al edificio sin la evaluación adecuada. Stiles también habría compartido galletas con él. Pero no duda que Derek hirió los sentimientos de Juanita en el proceso.

El incidente del llanto del omega y el rescatista alfa viajó por toda la oficina en menos de cinco minutos después de que sucediera. No hay forma de que Juanita no haya escuchado sobre eso. Stiles se enteró cuando estaba en el baño. Las noticias se difunden rápidamente en la oficina, eso es seguro.

Pero Stiles no puede creer que el chisme de HQ se centre actualmente en un tipo que se niega a identificar de qué departamento es, y la charla no es sobre eso. Sin mencionar el hecho de que él comparte galletas románticas con otras personas.

Qué idiota.

Stiles realmente solo quiere saber su división, incluso si Derek Hale está menos interesado en compartir esa información con alguien. Y probablemente se irá ahora que el caso está cerrado y su papel como consultor ha terminado. Es muy probable que Stiles nunca descubra en qué departamento trabaja.

Ese es el tipo de misterio sin resolver que podría mantenerlo despierto por la noche.

Stiles está canturreando la melodía de Europe “The Final Countdown” cuando ingresa a la sala de descanso, otra canción irritante para tener en el cerebro, incluso mientras mueve la cabeza junto al ritmo.

Primero se desliza hacia la nevera de la cocina, saca la caja de leche y desenrosca la tapa. Escuchó la canción en el mismo café que toca música mala y anticuada en el camino al trabajo esta mañana, y Stiles debería considerar seriamente cambiar los cafés si este es su castigo por una taza de café de calidad.

—Todavía llevas mi ropa-, murmura Derek en su oreja mientras Stiles está vertiendo leche en su taza y agitando un poco las caderas mientras canta el alegre coro.

Stiles salta violentamente ante el sonido de su voz. Luego, casi derrama leche por todo el mostrador cuando casi suelta su mano de la caja. Derek se acerca pero Stiles logra atraparlo antes de que se caiga por completo. Y ni siquiera derrama nada. Pequeños milagros.

No puede creer que Derek se haya acercado tanto sin que él lo note. Stiles ni siquiera oyó entrar al alfa. Pero siente un extraño sentimiento cuando se da la vuelta y Derek retrocede de inmediato. Manteniendo una distancia cortés entre ellos. Correcto. Profesional. No compartiendo ropa.

—No es raro-, dice automáticamente, como si ya hubiera dado esta respuesta mil veces.

Scott ha escuchado lo suficiente de esa excusa como por toda una vida. Stiles admitirá que está un poco gastado, pero no es que tenga otra explicación que tenga sentido. Nada de esto realmente tiene sentido. Derek le está dando esta mirada, como si esa respuesta ya no es suficiente. Tal vez esa respuesta nunca fue suficiente para empezar. Pero la negación es mucho más fácil.

—Hey, felicidades por encontrar a Roax-, dice, retrocediendo para agitar su café y tratando de mantener su voz tranquila. Despreocupado. —Y a Grayson-.

—Tú fuiste el que lo descubrió-, dice Derek en voz baja. —Yo solo fui donde me dijiste-.

Stiles no puede ignorar la pequeña emoción que le da la admisión, pero hace todo lo posible por parecer casual cuando Derek se acerca a la nevera y saca una botella de agua.

Es realmente un accidente. Stiles es muy consciente de la presencia de Derek en la sala de descanso, pero por alguna razón no se da cuenta de que Derek está directamente detrás de él cuando se da vuelta para agarrar azúcar del mostrador opuesto.

Se mueve de donde está removiendo su café y de repente Derek está justo en su cara. Han estado bien trabajando juntos hasta ahora, pero eso es porque han estado en los extremos opuestos de la habitación y Stiles está acostumbrado al olor casi desvanecido de Derek en su ropa.

Él no ha estado tan cerca antes. No desde la confrontación con el abrigo peludo donde Stiles literalmente no tenía idea de quién era él. Las cosas definitivamente han cambiado desde entonces.

Stiles no sabe realmente lo que sucede a continuación, pero de repente está agarrando la parte delantera de la camisa de Derek y su rostro está enterrado en su garganta. Inhala como si se hubiera olvidado de respirar, cayendo en la intensidad del aroma del alfa con entusiasmo. Ubicando donde está el olor más potente. Está jadeando y jadeando, con la boca abierta y enrojecida antes de darse cuenta de que tal vez no debería tener su cara en el cuello de un extraño alfa, prácticamente dejándose drogar con su olor.

Y que Derek está esencialmente estremeciéndose en sus brazos bajo la atención.

Cuando finalmente logra alejarse, sus manos aún están enterradas en la tela de la camisa abotonada del alfa y la cara de Stiles está en llamas.

—Oh, Dios mío-, jadea, horrorizado. Prácticamente se subió en Derek justo ahora como si estuviera a punto de montarlo. —Lo siento mucho. Ni siquiera- joder...

Se da cuenta de que sus manos todavía están agarrando la camisa de Derek increíblemente fuerte y las retira como si estuvieran armadas. Derek tiene una expresión ilegible en su rostro y Stiles nunca ha estado tan avergonzado por sus propias acciones en toda su vida. Y dejó caer una caja llena de condones delante de una monja una vez.

De alguna manera, esto es peor. Directamente, saltó a un alfa porque captó el más mínimo indicio de su olor y se volvió loco. ¿Qué tipo de omega hace eso? Son los alfas de mierda quienes intentan esa mierda porque creen que pueden salirse con la suya cuando los omegas están en celo.

Stiles es uno de esos alfas repugnantes en este momento.

Siempre había rechazado a las personas que perdían el control en torno a diferentes situaciones porque la idea le parecía tan absurda. Pero ahora él está hundido a su maldito nivel de deshonra. Cómo han caído los poderosos.

—Oh, Dios-, dice, la piel de su cara prácticamente se está derritiendo ahora, es tan roja. —Lo siento mucho. Estoy tan-

Derek se lleva lentamente una mano a la garganta, justo donde estaba la cara de Stiles. Justo donde estaba su boca. ¿Y cómo demonios la seguridad ya no percibió esta perturbación en la fuerza y lo arrestó? Stiles está esperando las sirenas de alguna manera, pero no puede escuchar nada. Aunque eso podría tener más que ver con los klaxons que ya sonaban en su propia cabeza.

—Ya habías-, Derek finalmente responde, sonando un poco extraño. —Dicho eso.-

—Sí-, está de acuerdo, retrocediendo hasta que está de pie al otro lado de la habitación. —Porque lo siento mucho. Otra vez. Deberías reportarme a Recursos Humanos. Joder, no puedo creer que haya hecho eso. Mierda. Eso fue... bueno, bastante jodido, hombre. Lo siento.-

Derek traga y no responde de inmediato, pero él está allí tan rígido que Stiles no puede evitar sentirse como escoria real de la tierra.

Tal vez que no se haya sacado el pene del pantalón en la sala de descanso, como lo hizo el hombre de la temperatura el mes pasado, antes de que lo despidieran y escoltaran fuera de las instalaciones, pero Stiles está teniendo una erección claramente en sus pantalones y Derek obviamente ha presenciado el evento. Este no es el momento para erecciones no deseadas.

—Está bien-, dice Derek con el tiempo, evitando deliberadamente mirar a la entrepierna de Stiles como si eso fuera a hacer que su erección dejara de existir. —Estas usando mi ropa. Tus instintos se… confundieron-  
Lo que está pasando en sus pantalones ahora no es confusión. Y los instintos de Stiles parecían saber exactamente lo que estaban haciendo hace un momento. ¿Qué demonios pasa con eso?

—Prácticamente salté sobre ti-, siseó Stiles, asombrado de que Derek estuviera tan tranquilo.

Él se encoge de hombros. —Apenas y me has olfateado-, promete, como si no fuera gran cosa.

¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¿Cómo Derek no se enoja más por esto? Stiles siente que cada parte racional de su cerebro acaba de dar un espectacular salto de cisne por la ventana. —¿Apenas y te olfatee?-, Repite. —Yo casi te -

-muerdo, Stiles se da cuenta de que está a punto de decir y su boca se cierra con fuerza ante el pensamiento.

Santa mierda. ¿Estaba a punto de intentar morder a este alfa solo porque huele bien? ¿Y porque Stiles ha estado usando su ropa sin parar desde que se conocieron?

Algo está definitivamente mal con todo esto. Stiles nunca ha estado tan fuera de control. Tal vez hay un desequilibrio químico con sus supresores y está empezando a afectarlo. Oh Dios, ¿Stiles está a punto de entrar en celo nuevamente en el trabajo?

—Te di mi ropa-, dice Derek con una inesperada cantidad de gravedad. —Quería que la tuvieras. Creo que podrías ser...

—Tengo que irme-, dice Stiles tristemente, pensando que si se queda aquí un segundo más, será despedido. —Lo siento, otra vez-.

Abandona el café y prácticamente se lanza fuera de la sala de descanso, más allá de agradecer que no haya ninguna cámara allí que haya captado su ataque temporal de locura. Sutilmente se ajusta para que su erección no sea obvia y trata de no caer en una risa histérica ante el horror de la situación.

¿Quién le salta a las personas en el trabajo con las que decididamente no estas durmiendo? No Stiles, ese es quien. O al menos, él no solía hacerlo. Tal vez finalmente esté perdiendo el control de la realidad. Tal vez esa camisa púrpura de Under Armour fuera realmente una puerta de entrada a los olores inapropiados y los desastres de la sala de descanso. Porque ahora, de repente, está robando, llevando la ropa de un extraño a casa y saltándole encima a dicho extraño en su entorno de trabajo porque su cerebro se cortó brevemente.

Bueno, tal vez haya un pequeño patrón emergiendo aquí. Stiles está obviamente teniendo algún tipo de reacción extraña a los alfas. Y si no está en celo, y al menos el 80% está seguro de que no lo está, entonces probablemente deba visitar a un médico. Porque esto no puede pasar de nuevo. Imagina lo que dirá el resto de la oficina si se enteran.

Stiles preferiría tratar de entablar amistad con el pervertido despedido.

Se dirige a visitar a Wash en su oficina de inmediato, tratando de no parecer sospechoso cuando pasa a los otros agentes a sus escritorios. Ella está en el teléfono pero está en el medio de colgar cuando Stiles golpea el marco de su puerta y se dirige hacia adentro.

Él le hace saber que está tomando un día de enfermedad y que su rostro debe ser lo suficientemente convincente porque ella no lo cuestiona. Ni siquiera cuando vuelve a su escritorio, recoge su bolsa de mensajero y prácticamente sale corriendo del edificio.

Stiles no tiene ninguno de sus síntomas habituales de un celo que se avecina, pero eso podría significar cualquier cosa. Por lo general, sus celos vienen rápido, calientes e inesperados. Esto podría ser justo eso. Usar la ropa de Derek probablemente tampoco ha mejorado la situación. Debería quitarse esta sudadera, debería dejar de dormir en las camisas de Derek, usando sus pantalones. Stiles solo está haciendo esto más difícil para sí mismo.

Cuando llega a su apartamento, deja caer su bolsa de mensajero en el mostrador con un suspiro y se quita los zapatos. Abre la nevera y bebe directamente de la botella de leche, derribando al menos una cuarta parte en la miseria inducida por la lactosa antes de guardarla de nuevo y desplomarse en el sofá para sufrir en sus pensamientos.

¿Qué pasa si Derek decide decirles a todos que Stiles le salto encima en la sala de descanso? Él podría meterse en serios problemas. Stiles podría incluso perder su trabajo por ese exceso. Fue muy inadecuado para el entorno laboral, sin importar todo sobre su intercambio de ropa. Lo que sea que eso signifique.

Si incluso significa algo.

Sin mencionar los rumores que podrían extenderse por la oficina en este preciso momento. Jesús, Stiles nunca podrá volver a mostrar su rostro allí. Tal vez debería dejar el país como Roax planeaba antes de que Derek lo atrapara.

Yemen parece agradable en esta época del año.

 

No tiene ganas de cocinar de verdad, por lo que Stiles coloca unos fideos de dos minutos en el microondas para la cena y prácticamente se queda dormido frente al televisor en cuanto inicia Antique Roadshow.

Se sobresalta cuando hay un golpe en la puerta.

Stiles se resiste a contestarlo. En caso de que sea Wash diciéndole que ha sido suspendido. O si es que Scott se pregunta por qué Stiles no respondió sus últimos mensajes. Pero no es que él pueda negar lo que sucedió. Y él duda que Wash llegara en persona solo para hacer ese anuncio. El recibirá una llamada telefónica. O, al menos, un correo electrónico de desaprobación redactado.

De alguna manera, no espera que Derek esté parado en la puerta, torpemente sosteniendo una pila de sábanas dobladas para él. ¿Qué está haciendo él aquí? ¿Está él, se está disculpando seriamente en este momento?

¿Qué demonios?

—Hey-, dice Derek con cierta incertidumbre y ¿cómo sabe siquiera dónde vive Stiles? —Yo- te traje estos-.

Mueve las sábanas al alcance de Stiles y finalmente las huele, entendiendo que han salido de la cama de alguien directamente. Y a que cama pertenece específicamente. Stiles se las arrebata y se lleva la pila doblada a la cara, inhalando con un feliz gemido.

Luego ve la expresión de Derek. La forma en que sus ojos están entre cerrados y su boca se ha abierto con silenciosa maravilla. Y luego Stiles recuerda que nunca le dijo a Derek dónde vive y que se presentó aquí, sin previo aviso, para traer a Stiles las sábanas de su propia cama.

Ahora eso es definitivamente raro. ¿Que está pasando?

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-, Exige, apartando las manos de su rostro, que todavía están agarrando las sábanas. —¿Estás ... te estás burlando de mí?-

—No-, dice Derek rápidamente, raspando torpemente la mano contra su mandíbula. —Esta fue listada como tu dirección en la sede. Yo- pensé que podría gustarte- 

Stiles desea poder simplemente arrojar las sábanas en la cara de Derek y cerrar la puerta de golpe. Pero resulta que van a discutir cosas como adultos. Esto es lo peor.

—Sí, está bien, me atrapaste. Me gusta como hueles, ¿de acuerdo? Bien, está bien, lo admito. Me gusta usar tu ropa y puedes apostar tu trasero que probablemente me vaya a enrollar en estas sábanas cuando te vayas. Ve a decirle a toda la oficina. Ya no me importa, ya te has divertido-.

—No tengo pareja-, Derek soltó y luego se sobresaltó como si no pudiera creer que solo había dicho eso. —Quiero decir, me gustaría salir contigo-.

Stiles mira hacia abajo a las sábanas en sus manos y luego regresa lentamente a la cara de Derek. La cara seria de Derek. Porque él es serio en este momento. Santa mierda. ¿Qué?

—¿Eh?- Stiles dice con elocuencia, retrocediendo cuando Derek entra a su apartamento.

—Quiero… tú y yo-, dice. —Llevabas puesta mi camisa. Pensé que estabas interesado, pero luego causé esa terrible primera impresión y pensé que eso era todo-. Excepto que resultó que trabajas en el FBI y has estado usando toda la ropa que te di, prácticamente enterrándote en mi olor y yo...

—Saldré contigo-, exclama Stiles, sin atreverse a creerlo. —Quiero decir, mierda, ¿en realidad estás hablando en serio?-

Derek asiente.

—Pero ¿qué pasa con Juanita? ¿O el omega en la recepción? O Andre. O-

—¿Quién?- Pregunta Derek, genuinamente perplejo por la pregunta.

Stiles quiere cantar triunfalmente, pero probablemente sea de mal gusto. —Agentes de la oficina. ¡Las galletas! ¡La silla! La gente que tú sabes que hicieron saber sus intenciones-.

—Oh-, dice Derek, con la cara arrugada ante el pensamiento. —Realmente no me di cuenta de que había intenciones. Pensé que estaban siendo amables-.

¿Cómo es qué no entendió lo que estaban haciendo? Fue muy fácil de ver. —El agente Elbagir no renunciaría a su silla ni por pena de muerte, amigo-, Stiles siente la necesidad de decir. —Eso es propiedad codiciada del FBI, okay-.

—Está bien-, él está de acuerdo, sonriendo un poco ahora. —Así que... cuando me diste tu sudadera. ¿Era que-?

—No-, responde Stiles rápidamente, repentinamente muy interesado en el muro detrás de la cabeza de Derek. —Estaba siendo amable, obviamente. Devolviendo el favor. Y primero tú me diste tu ropa.-

Stiles no sabe por qué apunta un dedo acusador al pecho de Derek, pero sigue siendo satisfactorio. Él debería estar arrepentido. Todo esto es su culpa. Oliendo tan bien que Stiles desarrolló una necesidad patológica de avergonzarse más allá del reconocimiento solo para obtener otra olida. Derek debería estar avergonzado. Excepto que en realidad no parece lamentarlo en absoluto. Zero factor de culpa desde donde está parado.

Como se atreve. Stiles prácticamente hizo un nido con su ropa y Derek estuvo totalmente involucrado en esto todo el tiempo. Qué idiota. Pero luego sonríe un poco, su boca se enrosca de una manera angustiosa y hermosa y Stiles ni siquiera está enojado.

—Creo que somos compatibles-, admite Derek, mirándolo de nuevo. —Realmente compatible por la forma en que nuestros aromas se mezclan. Estabas preocupado por saltarme encima en la sala de descanso hoy. Y yo he estado tratando de contenerme desde la primera vez que te empujé hacia ese perchero-.

Stiles todavía no puede creer que eso sea algo que realmente sucedió. ¿Quién mete a un extraño en un montón de abrigos de invierno de todos modos? Este tipo no puede ser real. Pero Stiles entra y coloca una mano en el pecho de Derek de todos modos. —Tu hiciste una primera impresión terrible-, está de acuerdo. —Pero yo también. Y tú lo compensaste-.

—Bien-, Derek acepta audazmente, y se inclina para besarlo.

Stiles tira las sábanas de la cama en la esquina y entierra sus manos en el cabello de Derek, empujando la puerta principal con sus pies. —Pero-, jadea, alejándose. —Ni siquiera sabes nada de mí-.

Derek se apoya en su cuello y respira. —Me gusta que seas descarado. Que no dejes que nadie diga que no puedes tener las cosas que quieres. Eres listo. Eres... joder, tan atractivo...

—Está bien-, está de acuerdo, agarrando la parte trasera del traje de Derek y acercándolo a él. —Así que sabes algunas cosas-.

Se tropiezan hacia el dormitorio juntos, pero Derek retrocede cuando llegan a la puerta. —No tenemos que apresurar esto-, promete, deslizando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Stiles, rastreando el calor allí.

Stiles se estremece de placer bajo su toque. —Si quieres ir lento, podemos hacerlo lento-, está de acuerdo. —Pero también podemos conocernos fácilmente mientras estamos desnudos-.

Derek le da a Stiles una mirada acalorada en respuesta y lo levanta en el aire, con la mano apoyada en su culo mientras Stiles envuelve sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Luego, sin decir palabra, lo lleva a la cama.

—Buena idea-, Stiles está de acuerdo sin aliento.

Derek hace un ruido extraño cuando deposita Stiles en el colchón y atrapa la mezcla de aromas en la habitación. —¿Trajiste mi ropa a tu cama?-

—Sí-, admite, ya quitándose los pantalones y pateándolos en el suelo. —No sé por qué seguí insistiendo en que no era extraño-.

—Es un buen extraño-, insiste Derek, inclinándose para morder suavemente debajo de su mandíbula, disfrutando de cómo Stiles se estremece mientras extiende sus manos a lo largo de su pecho.

Esto va a ser bueno, Stiles lo sabe. Derek lo ayuda a quitarse la camisa antes de que comiencen a desabotonar la de Derek. Es un verdadero esfuerzo de equipo. Muy pronto, Derek se está quitando los zapatos y Stiles está descubriendo el mejor plan de ataque para desnudarlo más rápido. A él ni siquiera le importa que ni en la más remota de las posibilidades esperara que las cosas salieran así hoy.

No hay posibilidad de que esté dejando pasar la oportunidad de tener sexo ahora mismo. No si es con Derek Hale. Él no va a cuestionar cómo a través de un giro milagroso del destino a Derek le gusta lo que Stiles ha estado haciendo.

Sin cuestionar eso en absoluto.

Así que sube a los increíbles abdominales de Derek y rueda las caderas hasta que está sentado cómodamente en los pantalones de Derek. Respiran pesadamente juntos por un momento antes de que Derek lo agarre para empujarlo un poco más y obtenga acceso al cinturón que sostiene sus pantalones en alto y Stiles en realidad siente un líquido dejar su cuerpo cuando Derek comienza a desabrocharse el cinturón.

Y no es que Stiles tenga que admitir lo mojado que está ahora. Está bastante seguro de que Derek ya puede olerlo. Cuando Stiles puede sentir la fuerza de las manos, agarrando sus huesos de la cadera de repente, está convencido de que sí, Derek definitivamente puede.

—Stiles-, gruñe, sonando tan acalorado que Stiles no sabe muy bien qué hacer consigo mismo. —Quítate la ropa interior.-

El control rígido en su voz hace que Stiles sea un poco imprudente. Él se balancea contra la erección de Derek primero. Sólo para ponerlo al borde.

—Obligame-

Algo caliente y hambriento destella en los ojos de Derek y en el segundo siguiente inclina a Stiles sobre el colchón, deslizándose entre sus piernas abiertas.

—J-oder-, dice Stiles, luchando por mantener su voz tranquila.

Traga pesadamente y levanta sus caderas bajo las manos de Derek, observándolo agarrar el borde de su cintura antes de quitar la ropa interior de Stiles, ni siquiera tratar de ayudar cuando queda atrapado alrededor de sus rodillas.

Stiles mira a Derek desabrocharse los pantalones sin molestarse siquiera en quitarse el resto de su ropa, solo libera su verga como si hacer algo más desperdiciara mucho tiempo. Stiles se apresura por el borde de la mesita de noche y saca un condón del cajón, tirándolo al pecho de Derek para que rebote en uno de sus pectorales.

Honestamente, Stiles no puede creer la cantidad de músculo que tiene. Se siente como un fideo mojado en comparación. Pero cuando Derek rompe la lámina y abre rápidamente el condón sobre la gruesa y maravillosa visión que es su verga, Stiles prácticamente está agradeciendo a los dioses por esta oportunidad.

Pero cuando se retuerce contra Derek y comienza a voltearse, Derek se acerca para poner una mano sólida en el pecho de Stiles, manteniéndolo quieto. —¿Qué?- Derek comienza a preguntar, incluso cuando está retirando su mano. —¿No quieres-?-

—¿Apurarme y darme la vuelta?- Stiles termina, tal vez un poco demasiado divertido por la expresión de Derek. —Vamos, ¿me vas a montar o qué?-

Derek retrocede en shock, pero Stiles puede oler su excitación cuando se da vuelta sobre su estómago, todavía medio enredado en su ropa interior mientras dobla su columna vertebral y levanta el culo. Él sabe qué está presentando. Stiles incluso podría darse un momento para sentirse nervioso por eso si Derek no hubiera maldecido y colocado su pulgar hacia arriba contra el ano de Stiles, atrapando el líquido allí.

Stiles apenas tiene la oportunidad de cambiar su peso antes de que haya presión en su trasero y Derek empuje su verga contra él.

—Santaaa mierda-, gime, sus brazos se colapsan debajo de él cuando deja caer la cara en la almohada, el cuerpo se abre frenéticamente cuando Derek penetra más y más, esculpiendo un lugar para él, presionando increíblemente profundo en el primer empuje.

La boca de Stiles se abre en un grito silencioso y su fluido casi se duplica ante el olor y la sensación de alfa viril, llenándolo, tomando lo que se le ofrece.

Jesús, él es grueso. Mucho más grueso que lo que Stiles vislumbró por primera vez. Grueso y largo, y golpea exactamente en todos los lugares correctos antes de que pueda pensar en rogarle por ello. Derek se desliza hacia atrás, su verga abusando de la próstata de Stiles antes de que se agarre a sus nalgas, apretándola con fuerza mientras regresa.

Stiles está tan encendido, mojado, y conmocionado y ardiendo más allá de lo creído al sentir la polla de Derek perforándolo en el colchón que se viene casi de inmediato, haciendo un lío de sus sábanas, temblando con un placer inimaginable.

—No te retires-, se queja Stiles cuando Derek siente que el culo de Stiles se aprieta y deja de moverse. —Joder, sigue, sigue-.

—Estás muy mojado-, respira, sonando asombrado cuando arrastra sus dedos alrededor del borde de Stiles, los nudillos golpeando contra la carne sensible y la polla aún enterrada en el culo de Stiles. —Nunca tuve un omega con tanto fluido antes. Sueles-?-

—No-, se queja Stiles, sonrojado y todavía ridículamente encendido cuando su polla comienza a despertarse por segunda vez.

No recuerda haber estado nunca tan mojado con alguien más y el hecho de que Derek lo sepa, casi parece un poco engreído por el hecho, deja a Stiles contento de que Derek no pueda ver su rostro en este momento. Excepto que Derek le da un codazo a su cadera a continuación, las manos se deslizan debajo de él hasta que logra que Stiles vuelva a ponerse boca arriba, con la polla aún dentro, caliente y pulsante.

—Quiero ver tu cara-, explica, antes de reanudar su ímpetu, penetrando profundamente y observando cómo Stiles se apresura a aferrarse a algo, la cara se retuerce con la excitación.

Es así de bueno. Derek está observando su expresión intensamente, observando cada una de sus reacciones y Stiles lanza su cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo su garganta incluso mientras se está moviendo para que Derek se deslice y pierda el ritmo.

Stiles se retuerce y empuja a Derek hasta que está acostado sobre su espalda antes de trepar por encima y volver a bajar a su verga.

—Mucho mejor-, gime, bajando las caderas para montarlo correctamente. —Oh Dios, que bien-.

Derek gruñe de acuerdo, sin aliento y concentrado mientras empuja hacia él. Stiles lo siente cuando Derek finalmente comienza a expandirse. —Sí-, llora. —Hazlo. Estoy…-

La polla de Derek se endurece aún más, hinchándose cuando su nudo se forma y Stiles deja escapar un sonido salvaje cuando presiona contra su próstata implacablemente, cerrándolas juntas.

—Joder-, solloza, cayendo sobre el pecho de Derek, agarrando el borde de su cabello y luchando para inclinar la cabeza de Derek de modo que la línea de su cuello sea visible.

El nudo se estira y Stiles gime contra su piel, incluso cuando su boca se abre.

—Stiles-, dice Derek abruptamente y bruscamente se da cuenta de que sus dientes están descansando contra la garganta de Derek y estaba a punto de morder.

Otra vez.

Stiles retrocede con una maldición, con los ojos bien abiertos y asombrado. Más aún cuando ve que los dientes de Derek también están extendidos. Excepto, no son dientes.

Son colmillos.

—¿Qué ... qué?-, Lo intenta, incapaz de encontrar las palabras ya que Derek se queda inmóvil.

—Entonces-, se pregunta casualmente después de un minuto. —¿De qué organización eres?

Derek se relaja un poco y parece darse cuenta de que Stiles no tiene miedo. Luego sus colmillos retroceden y se inclina para besar suavemente a Stiles en la boca. —Somos una subdivisión del FBI. Una unidad de soldados de élite.-

Stiles lo mira fijamente, girando lentamente los dientes. —No eres solo un alfa, ¿verdad?-, Él pregunta.

Sabía que los ojos de Derek cambiaron de color la primera vez que se encontraron. Y Stiles tampoco olvido ese café caliente. No hay forma de que sea solo un alfa. Derek es otra cosa.

Derek asiente y vacila solo un momento. —Soy un hombre lobo alfa-.

Dios, Stiles sabía que los hombres lobo existían. Si hay alfas, betas y omegas, también hay lobos. Simplemente tiene sentido. Trabajando para el FBI, ha visto algunas cosas, bien. Los hombres lobo eran la única explicación que encajaba.

—Joder, eso es caliente-, admite, intentando trabajar él mismo sobre la polla de Derek ya que dejó de moverse y Stiles se estaba acercando hace poco.

Jadean y suspiran juntos, volviendo a deslizarse en un ritmo perfecto de nuevo como si nunca fueran interrumpidos. El nudo se siente increíble dentro de él y Stiles quiere molerlo hasta venirse.

—Ibas a morderme-, continúa Derek, sin sonar en absoluto molesto por eso. —Quería, quería que lo hicieras. Mierda, Stiles. Creo que somos mates-.

Todo encaja juntos entonces. No es de extrañar que Stiles haya sido tan raro con Derek desde el principio. Él ha estado durmiendo en la ropa del tipo por días después de que se conocieron y Derek lo arrinconó en un perchero de abrigos peludos.

—Oh, mierda-, suspira Stiles, rodando sus caderas sobre el nudo de Derek con fervor añadido. —Me vas a dar toda tu ropa-.

Derek hace este ruido suave inesperado y se ríe. —Sí-, promete, todavía tratando de empujar profundamente. —Te daré todo. Todo.-

Stiles se inclina para besarlo cuando finalmente se viene, arqueándose contra Derek con un suspiro prolongado. Se agacha cuando Derek continúa, el nudo sigue pulsando dentro del condón mientras Stiles es sensible con su orgasmo y balancea sus caderas con cansancio. Derek jadea, se estremece y se sigue viniendo con un ruido bajo que se parece más a un gruñido que a cualquier otra cosa.

Stiles se derrumba encima de él, todavía sellado por el nudo de Derek y demasiado agotado para preocuparse por aplastarlo. A Derek no parece importarle, sin embargo, porque acaricia con cuidado a lo largo de la columna vertebral de Stiles antes de asentarse en su trasero, explorando el área donde todavía están conectados. Stiles gime cansadamente ante la sensación pero presiona el tacto.

Resulta que Derek Hale no solo huele increíblemente bien, sino que también es un increíble abrazador. No es un esfuerzo para él deslizar sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de Stiles y mantenerlo cerca. Stiles no está acostumbrado a ser manejado tan fácilmente y se distrae al ver cómo se flexionan los bíceps de Derek antes de enterrar su nariz en la garganta de Derek e inhalar.

El impulso de morderlo es tan fuerte que Stiles no puede imaginar cuánto tiempo podrá combatirlo. Especialmente cuando Derek es tan alentador.

—Entonces-, él se aventura, después de que un cómodo silencio se ha asentado sobre ellos. —Mi celo debería ser en dos semanas. Un poco antes si te quedas por aquí-.

—Me quedare-, Derek insiste sin un indicio de incertidumbre. —Por tu calor si me aceptas. Y para el resto.-

¿Quién diría que esto ocurriría si Stiles robara una camisa púrpura de Under Armour de una tienda de artículos de segunda mano después un día después del trabajo? Stiles ciertamente no lo sabía.

Pero ahora no se arrepiente.

—Confía en mí, amigo. Estoy de acuerdo-

 

Stiles encuentra la sudadera con que le dio a Derek debajo de su almohada la primera vez que termina en el apartamento de Derek, días antes de que comience su celo y ya se han dirigido al dormitorio.

—¡Ajá! Te dije que no era extraño-, se regodea desde su lugar en la cama, ya sin camisa y con la boca hinchada por todos los besos. Echó sus brazos hacia atrás hace unos segundos y atrapó sus dedos en el borde del material, pero se retuerce para sacarla de debajo de la almohada con un gesto elegante, emocionado de ver que no es el único que ahora está acaparando la ropa de otras personas. 

—¡Eres tan adicto a la esencia como yo!-

Derek se pone rojo por el asombro de ser atrapado, incluso cuando está arrodillado sobre Stiles y en el proceso de despojarlo de su ropa.

—¡Somos mates, Stiles-, murmura, con tanta dignidad como puede, lo que Stiles puede confirmar es una expresión entrañable para él. —Literalmente, has intentado morderme como seis veces. Y la mayoría de esos cuando estábamos...-

—¡Bueno!" dice, cortando a Derek y comenzando a sonrojarse. —Estábamos desnudos y... haciendo cosas desnudas. No puedes juzgarme por eso. Y realmente no lo hice. ¡Me las arreglé para detenerme cada vez!-

Derek sonríe más ampliamente mientras ayuda a Stiles a sacarse los pantalones. —Apenas-, responde él, no en absoluto molesto. —Y te sigo diciendo que ya quiero que lo hagas-.

—Yo quiero hacer esto bien-, defiende Stiles, quitándose los pantalones al costado una vez que está libre y comenzando con la camisa de Derek a continuación. —No es parte de mi plan de doce puntos, Derek. Tengo que enamorarte antes de poner mis dientes en ti.-

Derek resopla incluso cuando llega a los últimos botones y comienza a quitarse la camisa. Stiles lo mira con la boca abierta, los ojos recorriendo su pecho con gran atención.

—Gracias universo, por esta bendición que estoy a punto de recibir-, dice, con los ojos dirigiéndose al techo en agradecimiento por un momento.

Derek pone los ojos en blanco y empuja a Stiles hacia la cama, incluso cuando sus manos ya están sobre la piel cálida y deambulando de Derek. —Siento que debería avergonzarme de ti por eso-.

—Gracias, cariño-, ofrece Stiles sarcásticamente, arrojando fácilmente sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Derek e inclinándose para besarlo de todas formas, mientras las manos de Derek se arrastran por su estómago y alcanzan su cintura.

Stiles a favor de ese plan. Para más besos. Y posiblemente más desnudez.

Resulta que están mucho mejor sin ropa de todos modos.


End file.
